The Magic of Love
by E.V. Black
Summary: An American enchantress enchants her way into Hogwarts through her mysterious persona, befriending JK's characters and maybe making some enemies, too. Set in the 6th year.
1. Part 1: An American Arrival

Part One

**Part One**

An American Arrival

England…I can't say how beautiful it is. So different from the States, so much more…green. I recently came from New York, yet I never saw the city itself or much of the outside world at all during my childhood or the present. It was all so new to me. My family did this to protect me from their enemies, seeing as they served as the richest Aurors in the state. But that was long ago. My family is dead, killed by the very same wizard who killed Harry Potter's parents. My entire family was killed by his servants the Death Eaters.

Let me explain before I get any farther:

My family originally came from England, descended from a long line of pureblood wiccans who came to America to heal. The wiccans were much like witches and wizards, but instead used plants and herbs for healing the mind, body, and soul. They still used magic, though, but it came from their souls, the energy it gives the body. Anyway, they came here and soon became known as Enchanters/Enchantresses, branched off from the main part of the wizarding world. We became very rich in the process of medicine and were proud of our heritage of being purebloods, though we weren't selfish like some are. We had house elves, but instead treated them as members of the family then as slaves or servants.

Astor, the last and oldest of our house elves and my favorite companion, walked beside me loyally as we entered London. I had disguised him as an adult so he wouldn't appear strange to the Muggle eye. Everything passed by in a blur as I though about the past. I had been home schooled with normal Muggle subjects as well as magic. My grandma taught me the magic of herbs, my mother the use of hands for magic and wands, my father taught me Muggle studies, dance, and certain martial arts as well.

A tear fell from my eye as my long, midnight blue cloak flowed out about me, covering my long, black leather boots and a black lace dress. I proud of my style and I believe it fits me along with my raven locks, smooth ivory skin, and silver-grey eyes with just a tint of ice-blue and specks of black flecked in it, as well as my tall height. I towered just above the normal teen.

"Is Mistress Vela fine?" he asked, looking up at me with sympathy in his warm eyes.

"Yes, just thinking of the past. I'm quite haunted by it," I said as politely as possible, making my face neutral and my eyes devoid of any emotion. It was something I had practiced many times because of the many guests who attended our parties when I was younger. I was taught manners and etiquette by my great-grandmother.

"Yes, Mistress, Astor thinks we all do these days."

Our elves were taught to speak freely and we never hit or abused them in anyway. I was being sent to some sort of school my mother had enrolled me in before she died. She had attended there when she was a child, loving it dearly. She had hoped I would come to love it as much as she did and I very well intended to. I always respected my parents' wishes.

As we walked, Astor by my side, some Muggles, mostly boys and men, turned to stare at me googgly-eyed. No wonder; I was part Veela, which meant they would be attracted to me. I had inherited from my mother's side from her grandmother, who was full Veela. It had skipped a generation for my mother.

My mother had constantly talked about this school, saying how proud it'd make her to see excel in all my subjects, me being an only child and A+ student and all. I wondered for the next few days if I was even going to fit in there, seeing as I'm new and all. _Might as well take a personal tour of London. I'm going to be staying here for a long time, _I thought as I gazed up at Big Ben towering high above me, chiming away the hour.

The week before attending Hogwarts, I went to this place somewhere hidden by Muggle eyes known to the wizarding world as Diagon Alley. As usual, Astor accompanied me and I got looks from fellow magic folk.

"My," I gasped as I entered the Alley. It was crowded with many men and women, some wore cloaks, others hats, and most, both. I, of course, was wearing my favorite and only cloak given to me by my mother before she died. It was able to change color to the shade I desired. The hood covered my features, but still, others stared as I sauntered down the street. I felt slightly nervous because I had never been around my kind before, but disguised my fear with another neutral expression. The shade of my cloak was a deep purple, as was my mood.

I looked at the list for the things I was required to bring. First off, I had to bring a wand. No time to use my hands anymore. I entered a wand shop called, "Olivander's." Very nice, very…rustic. Exactly my style.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello?"

Astor was shivering slightly for some unknown reason. A man on a ladder slid by, glanced at me, and smiled.

"Ah, yes, I remember that face. Vela, right?"

"Yes."

"Your mother got her first wand here. I never forget a beauty like that. Oak wand with a phoenix feather."

"A wand?"

"Oh, yes!" Olivander exclaimed, snapping out of his reverie. He fumbled over to the boxes, pulled out a few and looked at them carefully.

"Here we are. Mahogany wood with phoenix feather and…dried dragon scale of the Chinese Fireball."

I gave it a wave and it broke a mirror almost instantly. After a couple more, I almost gave up, but he pulled out a quite beautiful one that was lovely to my eye.

"Black ebony wood with unicorn hair and phoenix feather. Perfectly carved at the handle with unicorns and dragons."

"Yes," I said fascinated, "perfect."

I gave it a wave and I felt…somehow connected to this gorgeous specimen. A chill ran down my spine; a good one, though. One of pure comfort, warmth, and love. I knew this was the wand for me.

"I'll take it!"

I paid for the wand and cradled it lovingly in my arms, careful not to snap such a masterpiece. After getting my robes, the things in Astor and mine's arms were beginning to overflow. I whispered a spell and a bag appeared. I told Astor to place my school supplies safely in it. I placed it in his hands, the bag feeling utterly weightless. I told Astor to sit down and relax his back while I went into the bookstore called _Flourish and Botts_. I removed my hood from my head and placed it among my shoulders, marveling at the many books. For me, it was sheer heaven. I pushed back some loose hairs and tucked them behind my ears, savoring the feel of the leather-bound covers against my skin and the fresh, new smell that only books could carry.

I browsed through the many books about the sixth sense, divination, and empathy. I was completely and utterly enthralled about the significant detail the books gave. I was, of course, clairvoyant and empathetic, two of the many talents passed down through the thousands of generations of my family. Just simply by touching someone, I could sense how they felt and even being near someone whose aura was very strong depending on their soul truly gave me a sense of what their personality was like. As I was glancing through a book about the sixth sense, I heard loud voices, as my ears are very sensitive.

"…Hermione, you have got to get out a little more. Your skin seems pale."

"Ron, I've just been reading is all. What's the harm in that?"

"Well, look at Harry," Ron countered; I felt an urge to turn my head but ignored it, "he has been getting out a lot lately."

"That's because he has to defeat You-Know-Who every year."

"Ron, please, enough talk about Voldemort," a boy's voice said.

I was completely sure of myself this time. It _was_ him! I had heard stories, very few, mind you, about Harry Potter. I continued on with what I was doing and minded my own business.

I wasn't normally a nosy person, but to me, this information was important to me. I shifted book shelves, grabbing some required books and others for leisurely reading, and listened in the conversation, pretending to read a book.

"Alright, Harry. You're right."

"Now good, you two. Let's get the required books and leave."

"Do you think You-Know-Who will come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"As long as Dumbledore is there, Voldemort will steer clear of it entirely," Harry replied, their voices drifting nearer to me. I once again shifted shelves, placing the book back in its original place. I browsed through the titles and one called _The Secrets of Magic_ caught my eye. I paged through it, admiring the history of magic and the secrets behind it. Very interesting. I tried to listen for more voices, but failed to hear none. I placed the hood of my cloak upon my head once more, turning around to pay for my books when I accidentally tripped over someone's foot and fell. The books in my bag poured out and scattered across the carpet.

"Oomph!" I gasped, the wind knocked right out of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here let me help you up," said a warm voice, offering their hand to me. I grasped it willingly and pulled myself up. My jaw almost fell from sheer shock as I recognized the face in front of me.

The warm, welcoming emerald eyes of a boy gazed into my own as I felt a light flush of embarrassment warm my cheeks. It was Harry Potter, the boy I had heard so much about, but had never actually met…until now. His black hair appeared messy. I felt something…a tingling of warmth went down my spine. I had sensed Harry's aura and immediately knew that he was a kind, brave, loyal person with much intelligence and who was always willing to help friends in need.

"Sorry," I uttered, almost silently. He smiled amiably, and I couldn't help but return the smile. I bent down to pick up the books I had so carelessly dropped. I always hated to see a book mistreated. I love them so much.

"Here, let me help you with them," he said, bending over to assist me. We both gathered the books and put them into my bag, Harry smiling kindly at me.

"Thank you," I said, getting up.

"You're welcome."

"Harry, come on!" shouted Hermione.

"'Bye."

"'Bye," I said, waving after him.

I recovered from my flushed state, paid for my books, and left. _So, Harry is in the same school as me? This should be interesting._

Astor and I walked around and found a quaint little place called the "Hog's Head." I told him to take a rest and sit down; he had some trouble reaching the chair, but managed it. As I was ordering both of us Butterbeers, a tasty beverage that was heaven in my mouth when I sipped, I noticed Harry and his friends sitting at a table and chatting amongst themselves as I read one of my books called _Hogwarts: A History_. Very interesting. My table was close enough to theirs that I could almost hear their conversation. When I got up to order chocolate ice cream, my favorite, for myself, I accidentally brushed against someone.

"Oh! Sorry, so…sorry…" I trailed off as I noticed who it was.

"That's quite all right," Harry reassured me. I smiled with embarrassment and tried to walk off, but Harry stopped me by saying, "Didn't I just run into you at the bookshop?"

"Yes."

"You were that girl who I tripped-"

"…by mistake. Yeah, clumsy old me."

Harry laughed and I admired how when he smiled, his entire face lit up the room. I had to smile, too, remembering the look on my face. Once again, I felt a tingling sensation, but I wasn't entirely sure where it had come from.

"Well, I have to, uh, go."

"'Bye."

I felt myself practically glowing as I got my ice cream and sat back down. If Astor had seen my expression, he didn't dare utter a word.

I read the rest of my book as Astor and I headed to our temporary flat. The book pulled me in as I read about the unique history. As I finished up the section about the House Ghosts, we arrived at the flat. I thought about Harry as I relaxed on my bed, my hands supporting my head from behind on top of the pillow. _What is it about him that puzzles me? Is it the distantness he seems to carry? The overwhelming sadness I felt him give off? _I knew that Harry longed for a real family. I knew the feeling. All my family was either dead or murdered by Voldemort. When I thought of my family, my mom's face popped into my mind. Fond memories of her sweet, sweet face and kind disposition rattled me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and strived to fight back tears which I hadn't even notice well up in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I let it out. I made the demons of my haunted past to expel my body. I sobbed and sobbed until no more tears could come. I lay then on my bed for a few hours, simply staring at the beige cracked ceiling of the Muggle flat. As the sky darkened outside, Astor came in to announce dinner. He noticed my depression.

"What troubles Mistress?"

"Just thinking of mom."

"Yes, she was a good woman," he comforted me, patting my arm. "Mistress, dinner is ready… if Mistress wants to eat, that is."

"Maybe later. I don't have much of an appetite right down. Thanks anyway, Astor."

"Anything for Mistress Vela."

He quietly left me all alone in the room, the noise of London echoing down below from my open window. My eyes began to droop and I soon drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next week was murder as I had to get ready for my new year at Hogwarts. Luckily, I began to pack the day after I went to buy school supplies with Astor. All I needed left to pack was some of my necessities and I was ready to go.

The day finally came when I had to leave for Hogwarts. Astor accompanied me to the station and to Platform 9/10. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had been close to my family and promised a place for Astor to work in the kitchen, seeing as I couldn't have him following me everywhere. Today, my cape was once again a nice shade of midnight blue, which was my most favorite color next to black. I was wearing my favorite dress which consisted of a midnight blue corset with lace and lace-up strings on the front connected to a skirt that stopped just above my knees that was midnight blue underneath and black on top. The black was partly transparent in order to see the shade of blue. I was wearing my favorite pair of black leather boots which went up to my knees. My hood covered my face and hair as I walked, Astor behind me dragging along my baggage.

There were many students gathering around and entering the train headed for Hogwarts as I passed through the barrier connected to the Muggle train station. Some were in their robes, but others still wore their clothes from home. I navigated my way through the other kids, getting some stares from boys and strange ones from girls as I made my way to the train. I ignored them, and after looking a bit, I finally found a deserted compartment in which I eagerly sat down in.

I stared out the window and noticed that dark clouds began to gather about the sky. It began to rain lightly at first, but soon even harder. Mist creeped up on the windows. I heard voices just outside the compartment doors, but didn't even turn to stare. I heard the door slide open and whispering voices.

"Excuse me? Are these seats taken by any chance?" asked a quite cold boy's voice.

I shook my head and continued to stare out at the rain. I always loved the rain. During my home schooling years ago, I would always love it when it rained because it gave me an odd sense of comfort. I loved to read during these times before my family was murdered. I felt someone sit down next to me, obviously relaxing. He was so close that I was able to feel him; his aura, of course. Unlike Harry, this boy's aura was cold, foreboding, and evil, yet he somehow had a soft and warm sensitive side of him. I could tell by the way he talked to his other two friends that he was top dog and very much your everyday bad boy.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

I turned to him, making sure my face was entirely covered by my hood.

"Yes," I replied. I sneaked a peek at the boy. Yes, be very well fit his aura. The boy's face was pale with ice blue eyes filled with mischief. He had slicked back bleach-blonde hair which gave him a very angelic glow. His face was perfectly chiseled and a smirk played upon his lips. They had been talking about someone meanly. He was definitely a bully.

"I'm Draco," he introduced himself, putting out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

I took his hand in my silk black-gloved hand, which were long and stopped below the elbows and lined with the finest black lace. I shook his hand and dropped it. I turned my head once again to the misty window.

"You didn't give your name."

"You'll know soon enough."

I saw from the corner of my eye Draco glance at Astor.

"So, you have a house elf. Are you a pure-blood?"

I shifted my head. "Yes, not that it matters."

"Of course it matters. Mudbloods and Half-Bloods are foul, loathsome people. They are utterly disgusting."

"I've heard of you, Draco. From where I come from we know you as one of the richest pure-blood families around."

"And where exactly do you come from?" he asked, voice thick with pride.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's my business to know. You're obviously a pure-blood, so you should be sorted my house along with Crabbe and Goyle here. You'd probably make a fine Slytherin."

I sighed. "Doubt it. I'm not that kind of person."

"You can be if you want to," he purred, placing his hand underneath my chin and turning my face towards his. I sensed lust around him. I shoved his hand away, keeping my head bent.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not," I said, rising from my seat. "As I said, I'm not that kind of person."

Astor followed me as I walked down the hallway. I suddenly bumped into the trolley lady.

"So sorry, dear."

"My fault."

"Would you like anything?"

"I…" I mulled over it for a second, about to answer no, but rethought it.

I smiled happily, giving in. "Sure, why not?"

I dug out some wizard money. "Two chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's Beans."

She handed me the candy. "Thanks."

This time she smiled a comforting smile. "Anytime."

I walked down the hallway looking for an available compartment, enjoying the rich taste of my chocolate frog, but only one other was left. Harry Potter and his other two friends were sitting in it. I softly tapped on the door, opening it slightly.

"Excuse me? But would you mind if I sat down in here?"

"Sure."

"Not at all."

I opened the door wider to let in Astor. He closed it behind me. The trio stared at Astor. Hermione especially didn't look very pleased, but she didn't utter a word. I quietly sat next to Harry in the window seat.

I quietly sat down and ate my candy while the trio watched me as if I were some rare bug under a microscope. When I offered some of my beans to Ron, he smiled and the other two seemed to come alive just then.

"Thanks," he said, mouth stuffed with beans. "I'm Ronald Weasley, Ron for short."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. There was silence; it seemed as if they suspected some big reaction, but I just simply nodded. The three looked confused for a moment, especially Harry, but they eventually recovered.

"So, who are you?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why in the world do you have a house elf?! They're creatures, too!" Hermione burst. shooting up from her seat.

"Hermione, calm down, would you?" said Ron, his hand on her shoulder forcing her down onto the seat.

"Are you one of those people like the Malfoys?" Harry inquired, cocking his head.

"If you're talking about Draco, no way. I just met him and he seemed so stuck up and against anyone different from him."

They all grimaced when I said his name.

"Why do you have a house elf?"

"My family is-was-what you would call 'pure-blood.' It meant nothing to my family. We were rich like the Malfoys, but certainly not as stuck up as they are. And besides," I explained, gesturing to Astor in front of me, "Astor, like the other house elves that were apart of my family, were treated as equals. Astor was the oldest of them all. All of my family's house elves weren't ever treated like slaves or servants. We just didn't believe in it."

"What do you mean 'was?'" asked Hermione, eyes wide. I was silent and refused to answer. It was too painful.

Instead of giving an answer, I turned towards the window and stared at the endless mist. this is why I don't like people butting into my personal life. The questions surrounding my family's tragic death were just too painful to bear. I knew that someday I had to spill my secrets whether or not I wanted it. They accepted it, obviously sensing the displeasure around the subject.

"So, where are you from?" asked Hermione, looking at her feet. "Your accent is…different."

"Yes, as is noticed. I'd rather not answer that yet. But, I can tell you this: my family had a special connection with Prof. Dumbledore. He will possibly be telling the whole school about me. That's why I would love it if you waited."

"Ah," she said, nodding, "now I understand. You want to keep it a surprise, don't you?"

"Yes. Quite. Suspense is best." I looked at her hands and noticed that she was holding a book with a raven on it.

"What's that?" I inquired, motioning to Hermione's book.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something I've been reading the past few days for leisure."

"May I see it?"

"Sure." She handed me the book. The cover read _The Tales of Edgar Allan Poe_.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading this!"

"You've read it?"

"Yes! And I absolutely _loved _how spooky all of it was! The deep emotion of his words pulled me right into it!"

"What else have you read?" she asked me, excited. I could sense that Hermione was a very intelligent person, very kind and brave, too. A lot like Harry, but quite different.

"Well, let's see…Shakespeare, C.S. Lewis, um…J.R.R. Tolkein, most of the classics…" I continued on. Hermione seemed very interested. We chatted on about books and debated on who was better and/or worse. Ron was bored out of his mind and instead be was fiddling with his clothes. All the time we were talking, I sensed that Harry was looking at me. He probably knew that I was different from any witch or wizard he met, besides my unusual bloodline. We talked until a prefect came and told them to get their robes on. I, on the other hand, had orders not to.

The train eventually lurched to a stop and I noticed that it was dark outside. The stars shone like diamonds, though quite dim under the lights of the station. A man taller than a man was asking for 1st years.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, voice filled with fondness and warmth, answering the question that was probably plastered all over my face. I somehow knew that Hogwarts seemed like a second home for Harry. Since my family's death, I never really felt like I had a home. My old one was blown to smithereens by the Death Eaters. All that was left of it was some charred remains and the dust and burned bones of my family. I, too, hoped this would feel like home to me. I was already beginning to like this place.

We were lead to coaches that were to take us straight to the castle by road. I learned that the 1st years would be taking boats across the Black Lake. The coaches were all black, nothing special about them. I looked to the front of the coach to see if a horse was leading. You never knew in the wizarding world.

"Oh!" I gasped. There standing was a dark, dark creature. It was a skeleton that harbored giant leathery wings and white eyes that shone in the dark. Flashes of my mansion home burning to the ground and my family burned and murdered appeared in my mind. I could feel the flames licking at my feet and the heat prickling my skin

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, coming over to me. I immediately snapped out of my reverie. He realized what I was looking at. Harry's face went from confusion to sadness.

"Oh…you can see them, can't you?"

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. "What are they?"

"Thestrals. Creatures of death. It is said that one can only see them if one saw death. Hagrid taught us about these last year in Care of Magical Creatures."

"And you can see them?"

"Yes. If you didn't already know, I saw my parents killed by-" Harry immediately stopped talking, looking very downcast. "Anyway, you know. Come on, let's get in."

So, Harry knew that I had seen death. Astor and I got into the coach and we were off. All the time during the ride, Harry was silent, just simply looking out the window. My empathy told me he was melancholy. I left him alone to think, as did Ron and Hermione. The entire ride was quiet. Nobody said a word. When the coaches finally stopped we all got out. We walked to the castle the rest of the way.

As we neared Hogwarts, I literally stopped in my tracks. The castle was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Even more elegant than my previous mansion home.

"My," I breathed. I knew I was going to like this place. The stars above could be seen clearly and the moon was full and so round and bright. It reflected in the lake. There seemed to be no sign left that it had been raining except for the damp grass. Everything was just so…beautiful. As we entered the castle, I was pulled aside by what looked like one of the teachers.

"I am Prof. McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. Now, the headmaster wishes that you stay aside for a bit. He is going to announce you to the school and you are to enter through the doors of the Great Hall and you are to be sorted. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you so much for informing me."

"Very well. Good luck."

McGonagall left me standing there with Astor by my side. I have to say that I was feeling very nervous. I had never been with other kids, my age or not. I wasn't even sure if I would be used to it. Well, we would see. I listened carefully at the doors, waiting the time for my entrance.

_"…The Dark Forest is strictly off limits…those of you who would not like to get lost, please steer clear of it for it is filled with dangerous creatures that not even the likes of I have seen…Now, we have some new faces this year, including one who has transferred here from the States…May I introduce to you all, Miss Drea Vela!"_

I backed away as the doors opened to reveal a most magnificent hall filled with all the students that attended Hogwarts. I began to tread my way slowly into the brightly lit hall.


	2. Part 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Part Two

**Part Two**

Welcome to Hogwarts

I was amazed at the splendid detail of the Hall. It was so intricate! I loved the medieval times since I was a little kid. But another thing I'd noticed that the entire school was staring at me as I entered. It was dead silent, even the teachers had stopped chattering to look at me. I was very nervous, but I put on a straight face and made my way into the Hall. I could hear the sounds of my high-heeled boots clicking on the stone floor. Astor followed after me loyally, keeping quiet, pattering along nervously. When I was in the middle of the Hall, I'd decided to finally reveal my face to my future classmates.

Uncertain about my choice, I lifted the hood of my cloak slowly. It seemed as if everyone suddenly held their breath.

Harry watched Drea carefully as she lifted her hood. He was left breathless when he saw her face.

The light of the candles made her pale skin glow almost eerily. Her straight, glossy hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, perfectly smooth and beautiful. Her eyes particularly were most amazing. Though he could barely see them, Harry saw that they glowed silver in the light.

"Wow"

"Bloody hell," he heard Ron say. He turned to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking lustfully at Drea, wide smirk played upon the edges of his lips. Jealously ripped through his heart. His eyes were once again drawn to Drea's magnificent face. _Was this really the girl I had spoken to? This must be why she had her hood on over her face._ Every single boy in the Hall was staring wide-eyed at her.

It was just as I had suspected. Every single boy in the Hall was looking at me, not to mention that the girls looked _mighty _pissed. This was not the attention that I wanted. But it was attention, nonetheless. I kept walking, keeping my eyes on Dumbledore and Dumbledore only. When I got there, Dumbledore welcomed me warmly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Vela," he said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, thank you."

I sat down in the chair which was meant for the sorting.

"Now, Miss Vela's family comes from quite a long line of witches and wizards which have branched off as Wiccans and into a history of Enchanters and Enchantresses. Her family has worked in the art of healing for hundreds of years and has made a living from it. She has been home schooled so she has not been surrounded by anyone but her own blood relatives. Mind you all that Miss Vela's power may be more powerful than your own considering her bloodline. Would you care to show us a little demonstration?"

"No problem, Professor."

I walked to his side as he backed away. I closed my eyes and began to summon the powers which resided deep within my soul. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I felt my magic warm my insides. I felt electricity crackle at my fingertips and my eyes instantly flew open, glowing what I thought was pure silver. I heard whispering from the students around me. I felt myself being lifted into the air. My cloak billowed about me as the Hall doors flew open at that moment. The ceiling's sky was covered in thick black clouds the color of smoke. Lightning struck out at me, but I absorbed it through my hand. The candles and torches blew out, darkening the Hall.

_"Lumos!"_ I whispered, blowing into my hand. In my hand was a fireball suspended just above my hand. I felt the lovely warmth it gave off. I blew at it, the students gasping. The light suddenly returned to the candles and torches, brightening the room. I floated down onto the ground and felt my magic subsiding, my eyes returning to their original hue.

At first the room was dead silent, but before I knew it, it was filled with applause. I sat down on the chair and noticed everyone smiling at me in pure delight and fascination. Dumbledore returned to his podium.

"As being an Enchantress, Miss Vela can conjure her magic through her hands, while we have to use wands, though not at most times. As I warned you, Miss Vela is very powerful in her magic." He looked over at me as he said this. "I believe she will do very well here, excelling in all subjects."

At this, everyone applauded politely.

"Now, for the sorting."

He was handed the hat and approached me almost cautiously, as if afraid of my powers. Dumbledore placed the hat upon my head quite quickly. I felt the hat come alive and some strange, old magic being used.

"_Hmm…yes, I see bravery, much courage indeed, but also a great kindness…you're very pure of heart, but there's also pure blood here in your veins…you could be destined for greatness, I see…but there's something here I notice above all else…you seem to have wisdom beyond your years, you're very mature, you have a great thirst for knowledge…yes, I know where just to put you…RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaws cheered, especially the boys, who did so the loudest. I went to join them at their table. I quietly sat down next to a raven-haired girl like me as everyone congratulated me and shook my hand. The girl next to me turned and gave me a friendly smile. She looked of Asian descent because of her pretty slanted eyes.

"I'm Cho Chang," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Drea Vela." I took her hand and shook it. She stared at my black lace gloves.

"My, those are pretty! Can I see them?"

"Yeah, sure." I took them off, revealing my slim and delicate pale hands. She slipped her own hands into them and smiled.

"They're so soft!" Cho exclaimed, rubbing them gently across her cheek. "These must've been expensive! How much did they cost?"

"About…mmm…1,000 American dollars? Can't be sure, but I love them."

"That's a lot of money!"

"I know."

Dumbledore went on once again about the rules and regulations of Hogwarts.

"And now," he said, lifting his hands into the air, "let the feast begin."

At that, lots of different foods suddenly appeared right before me. My jaw had instantly dropped. Cho giggled at the expression on my face.

"It's an enchanted feast," she explained, still laughing her head off.

"I can see that," I said, pointing to a Ravenclaw boy whose crab had got the best of him and pinched him right on the nose. Cho laughed even harder, clutching her stomach.

I chose some chocolate ice cream, chicken drumsticks, mashed potatoes, and some other foods that I had never heard of before. They were delicious. As I was eating, properly while everyone else was using their hands, I felt eyes burning straight into my back. I turned to have my eyes met by glittering emerald ones. Harry was staring right at me and widened my eyes and drew him into them. He looked lost as if he were in a trance. He suddenly dropped his eyes, blushing. I felt other stares as well, but didn't feel the need to turn. I felt some else's eyes on me, a certain person's ice blue eyes. It's simple to guess who it was.

I wasn't in the mood for dealing with Malfoy. I just simply glanced at him and he caught my eyes. I could see the smirk in his eyes. Malfoy suddenly smiled lustfully at me, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I turned around hiding my emotions, but inside I was bubbling with rage. I kept as calm as I could, chewing my food as slowly as I could. This school year was going to be _very _interesting indeed.

The Head Boy of Ravenclaw led us to our common room. He stopped at a portrait of a witch with a raven on her shoulder.

"Password?"

_"Pumpkin juice."_

The portrait swung open to reveal a medieval-style room with a fireplace and fire burning brightly with the colors of Ravenclaw. He led us in.

"The boys' dormitories are to the left, girls' to the right. You will find that your things have already been brought up."

He left us as I went up to the girls' dormitories with Cho. We climbed the stairs and opened the door. There were many beds with curtains the color of silver and bed sheets that were black. I found my stuff at a bed near a window at the far side of the room. I touched the curtains gently as Cho jumped up onto the bed next to mine.

"How come you don't have your robes on?"

"I had no time to put them on."

"Oh…were did you go to school before?"

I sat down on the soft mattress, my hand on one of the wooden spiral columns that held up the curtains.

"I was home schooled by my family."

"Really? What are they like?"

I bent my head. "They're dead," I whispered.

"What?"

"They're…dead," I said a little louder. A chord was struck in my heart. Saying it out loud mad me realize how much I really missed them.

"Oh…my. I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" she said, sitting down on my bed. She draped her arm around my shoulder.

"It's alright. You didn't know. I-It's just…something I'd rather not talk about."

"I understand. But…if you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"Well…" Images of the past flooded my mind. "…they were killed by…Voldemort."

She widened her eyes and covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh…my…"

Cho took in a deep breath which came out as a shuddering sigh.

"Now…I can see why. Oh, my. You poor thing." Cho hugged me tightly as I hugged her right back. It all brought back the painful memories of that one night when my entire life was ruined…

_I looked out my window. The stars were just so pretty that night. That night had been my thirteenth birthday. Mom had given me her old cloak which could change colors as I desired. Dad had given me simply a kiss, which I had very much enjoyed (he probably forgot _again_). Great-Grandma had given me a pair of beautiful black lace gloves. Granddad had given me simply the talents he had taught me. _

_As I looked at the stars from the mansion, I wondered what it would be like to be out there in Manhattan, wandering the streets. I saw a bright star in the sky._

_"This is stupid, but I'll do it anyway. Okay…starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished as hard as I could. I opened them and stared at the moonless sky. Mom had told me how moonless nights were often a cause for bad luck. I wondered if it was true. Suddenly I heard a crash. I was immediately snapped out of the deep flow of my thoughts._

_"Mom? Dad? Grandma? Granddad?" I shouted as I slipped from my room and down the staircase in my black silk nightgown. I tip-toed quietly, straining to hear something, anything. I then heard a few shouts from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_I was answered with a long wail. Then something touched my shoulder and made me jump. It was only my mom._

_"Mom, what's goin-?"_

_She cut me off, darting her eyes from side to side. _

_"Drea, you have to leave here _now!"

_"Mom, what-?"_

_"It's not safe! I had Astor pack your things. Here's your cloak! Now go with Astor!" she said hurriedly, pushing my out the front door._

_"What's happening?"_

_"The Death Eaters…they have come for us! Go now!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"AGGGHHHH!!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"So…here's our little Auror!" taunted a person in a funny mask with a skull on it. "Thought you could get away, now could you?! My Lord you be very pleased to see this. Pity he couldn't be here to witness your death!"_

_"NOO!!"_

_"Oh, and this must be your daughter! How sweet! Bring her father over here!"_

_My dad was dragged next to my mom._

_"Now you shall witness both of them die together! Avada Kedavra!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_The Death Eaters laughed evilly as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor. I fell to them, hugging them. They were dead. Astor tugged at me._

_"Miss Vela, we have to go! They're going to set the house on fire!"_

_It was true. I saw them with torches in their hands ready to burn my home. I clutched my suitcase, looking back on my dead parents, as Astor dragged me out of the mansion. Just as we left, the entire place was suddenly engulfed entirely in flame. I cried, for everything. It was sad, for that night, when I wished upon that single star, I had wished for my family and me to be together forever. Maybe Mom was right, I thought now as I watched as my home, my house became a pile of ash right before my very eyes, maybe moonless nights _are _bad luck…_

The next morning, I awoke earlier than I intended to, for it was still dark outside. I quietly crept into the bathroom and took a nice, long hot shower. I felt all my worries wash away with the water itself and right down the drain. As I got out, I felt happier than I had ever been in a long time. While drying off, I rearranged my hair into a different style and length with the magic of my hands. I twisted and curled my hair with my fingers until my hair was mid-back length and looked as if they were natural waves. I put on only a little mascara, but the eyeliner I did until my eyes stood out. My eyes are my best feature. I heard the other girls stirring and grabbed my bag and loaded my supplies into it.

"Morning, Drea," said a voice from the bed next to mine. Cho was sitting up in bed, smiling and yawning.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yes. What are you doing up so early?" she asked, getting out of bed and smoothing down her pillow hair. Cho grabbed her towel and came over to me.

"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I'm all ready for school as you see," I explained, motioning to my uniform which had the Ravenclaw crest on it. My tie was Ravenclaw colors, as were my other things.

"Huh…well, I'm sure you can head out for breakfast in the Hall."

"Can't. I have to get my schedule from Prof. Dumbledore first."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the entrance, okay?"

"'Kay."

I walked out of the girls' dormitories and into the Common Room, which was empty because everyone was in bed. I saw light shining through the medieval-style windows. They would be getting up at the moment. I walked through the portrait and into the corridors. The thought of discussing my family's death last night with Cho still bugged me, but I dismissed the thought. I approached the Griffin statue in which Dumbledore had given me the password to.

_"Chocolate-covered toffees,"_ I said to the statue. It began to spin and I hopped onto the steps as they swirled to the top. I thought it was a strange password as the statue lurched to a stop and I stepped off. I approached a wooden door and knocked politely. The door opened by itself and revealed Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing something, his half-moon glasses hanging from his nose for dear life. I looked over the room and noticed that it, too, was very old-fashioned. I guess that the rest of the school was, too.

I gasped quietly when I noticed the most remarkable thing I had ever seen in my entire life. A Phoenix sat quietly on a perch, looking right at me with its golden eyes. My parents had taught me to show respect for such creatures as this, so I approached it slowly and spoke softly to it.

"Greetings, um…Lord of Fire," I said. The Phoenix cocked his head at the sound of my voice and chirped softly, acknowledging my presence. Just that one little sound was beautiful. He ruffled his magnificent golden and red feathers. The color of them really was indescribable because the Phoenix actually did look like fire itself.

"May I pet you?" I whispered. He stretched his head out, as if giving me permission. I stroked his feathers. They felt like all the most expensive cloths come together. They were that soft.

"I see you have met Fawkes," said a voice from behind me. "Beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes, quite."

"I suppose you already know that, from your training, Phoenixes are the ultimate symbols of rebirth." He leaned into me. "In fact, you could even say that they represent life itself," Dumbledore whispered to me. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Your mother was very interested in magical creatures. She did very well in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, I know. She told me about how one day she would become a breeder. She never did though."

"Quite sad indeed. Well, I suppose I must give you your schedule for the year. The classes you've desired to take are on there." Dumbledore handed me a piece of parchment marked with the classes I was taking for my sixth year. Just as I was leaving, Dumbledore stopped me.

"And, Miss Vela?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I must warn you to be careful. Many things can go wrong when you least suspect it."

"Yes, sir."

The door closed behind me. I got onto the steps, the statue moving once more. _What was he talking about? I wonder._

I approached the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Cho waiting for me in a corner.

"Hey, Cho," I greeted, approaching her.

"Come on."

I followed her inside, admiring once again the ceiling and the medieval air of everything. And once again, the boys around me stared at me. I ignored it, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. I grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and some pumpkin juice.

"So, did you get your schedule?"

"Yep."

"What do you have?"

"Let's see." I pulled it out and looked it over.

"I have Potions first thing, after that Care of Magical Creatures, then Charms, and finally free period."

"Cool. Just be thankful that it isn't Snape!"

"What?"

"Don't you know?" she asked. My face remained blank. "Oh…well, he's the toughest teacher. Teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts now. His name is Prof. Snape and he's the Head of Slytherin. He loves to take points off for no reason at all and gives detention whenever he can. The only ones he favors are in his house."

"He doesn't sound so bad! I've gone through worse!"

"Okay, just warning you. He is really tough."

I sat there scarfing down my breakfast because I was so ravenous. I slowly ate though, actually remembering to chew in-between bites. I felt a pair of eyes on me from across the room.

"Well, I'm finished," said Cho, getting up. "I'm going to Transfiguration. I'll meet you in Care of Magical Creatures."

"See ya." I waved. I still felt the eyes on me, staring at me intently. I raised my cup to my mouth and stopped, widening my eyes and found myself glaring into emerald eyes. I drew Harry into my eyes. Once again, it seemed he found himself in a trance, unable to look away from my eyes.

Harry stared deeply into Drea's eyes, transfixed by her beautiful eyes. He searched them, seeing silver with an ice blue tinge. They weren't hard and cold, but warm and welcoming. Harry felt himself melting, fading away. She, too, seemed to be in a trance. He barely noticed her turn her head and bid farewell to Cho. Drea continued on with the deep trance. _So beautiful…I wish she were in my arms right now. Her gaze is so haunting…I can't seem to pull away…_

Just then, a voice called to him, breaking his connection with Drea.

"Harry? Hello?" called Hermione's voice. He noticed her hand waving in his face. It felt as if he were waking up from a dream.

"Yeah?"

"It's about time. You were gazing into Drea's eyes, weren't you?"

Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"N-no…I-I…um…"

"You might as well admit it, Harry. You like her. Ever since she came here, all the boys have been staring at her as if she were some exotic flower."

Harry blushed even deeper, lowering his head to stare at his food. He picked at it, his appetite suddenly gone. Harry glanced up and saw Ron staring open-eyed at Drea. Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

Harry heard Hermione mutter something about 'Vela' and 'boys.' Harry couldn't help but sneaking a peak at Drea. She was eating calmly, as if the trance never happened. Harry thought he saw her glance at him for a second. His heart skipped a beat and he continued to eat. What was it about Drea that made him act this way?

When Harry broke his gaze with me, I watched him talk to Hermione. He blushed a deep red. Then, Hermione punched Ron, who had been staring at me, too. I giggled to myself and returned to eating my breakfast. I glanced quickly at Harry who was looking at me once more. I packed up the book I had intended to read, but was too distracted to even get a glance at it. I headed out the Hall doors to go to class just when someone caught me by my waist and dragged me into a corner where I couldn't be seen.

Draco Malfoy, who for once didn't have that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson crawling all over him, was holding me captive.

"Hello, lovely," he breathed into my ear.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I want you."

"Get away from me!" I yelled, struggling to break free of his embrace. The noise attracted some Gryffindors, which included Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oooh, so feisty! I'm liking you even more!" He leaned in to kiss me. It felt…needy and passionate. I almost found myself lost when I heard Harry's voice.

"Let her alone, Malfoy!" Harry cried, wand raised. Malfoy broke away from the kiss.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he retorted. Harry cast a flash of light from his wand, which almost hit Malfoy.

"That was a warning. Next time it'll be even worse. Now let her go!"

"Oooh! I'm so scared! Saint Potter has got me cornered!"

While he was distracted, I took the moment to get some karate moves in my head and make a plan. I took his arm that was around my waist, lifted it, and used it to flip him over. I whipped out my own wand, walked up to him, putting my shoe down hard against his throat, I spoke.

"I swear, if you _ever _touch me again, it'll be even more painful than this time," I said, pressing my shoes down harder, making him choke. "Got it?"

He whimpered and nodded meekly. I left him, Pansy hugging his waist.

"Are you okay, Drakie-poo?"

"Get off!"

I walked past Harry, Ron, and Hermione angrily. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at me as I marched to Potions.

"Drea! Drea, wait up!"

I turned around. Harry was running towards me. I kindly let him catch up.

"That was wicked! Where'd you learn how to do that?" he asked breathlessly, smiling as we continued to walk.

"My dad taught me."

"Cool! What's he like?"

I felt my face fall. I looked down at my feet.

"What? What'd I do?" Harry inquired, looking quite concerned. "I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you."

"No, it's not you it's just…I prefer not to talk about them."

"Why? What happened?"

"Harry, let's just say I know what it feels like to be an orphan."

At that, I turned and walked straight to Potions. I left Harry in the corridor calling my name.

Once I entered the dungeons, I dreadful feeling passed over me as a tingle ran down my spine. I felt horrible. This place had the worst aura I had ever experienced. It had an aura of torture. I shuddered at the thought and ran the rest of the way to the classroom. Thankfully, I got there in time to set up my cauldron. A heavy-set man lumbered into the room. I wasn't sure that this was Prof. Snape. He certainly didn't look sinister.

The Slytherin smiled at him, but he continued to keep a frown on his pale face.

"Hello! I am Prof. Slughorn. I will be replacing Prof. Snape this year. He will be teaching in Defense against the Dark Arts." He turned to me. "You are Miss Drea Vela. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you care to be a volunteer for today's lesson?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, getting up from my seat.

"Please turn to page 369 in your books. We will be learning about the properties of a potion called _Felix Felisis_, otherwise known as the 'luck potion.'"

Slughorn showed me the correct ingredients to mix about. I put the right amount of each into his cauldron until it turned a glowing gold color. He came over to me and smiled.

"Very good! You must be a natural! 5 points to Ravenclaw!"

I smiled happily, but stopped when I noticed Malfoy staring at me with a smirk on his face. I turned back to my work.

When class was over, I turned in my potion to Slughorn, which was contained in a vial. Gathering my books, I left for the door. Malfoy suddenly popped right out in front of me.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

He smirked. "Is that anyway to treat me? My, you're so beautiful. Come here."

I turned away. "You know you want me!"

I ignored him and kept walking. I honestly didn't know what he wanted from me, but it seemed to me that he wanted me. I dismissed the thought and kept walking to class, hoping that I would somehow see Harry there.


	3. Part 3: Quidditch Tryouts

Part Three

**Part Three**

Quidditch Tryouts

I headed out to the courtyard. Luckily, I saw Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" I cried, running up to him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around. Noticing that it was me, he smiled, and quite nervously, if I might add. I ran a hand through my hair. Ron was looking googgly-eyed at me once more and Hermione was glaring at him disapprovingly once again, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you know where Care of Magical Creatures is?"

"Yeah. It's down by Hagrid's hut. Come on, I'll show you. By the way, I have it, too."

I smiled at him. "Really? Cool!"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Oh, and so do Ron and Hermione."

"Okay."

We made our way down to Hagrid's hut. Midway, I challenged Harry to a race.

"So, what do you think? Wanna race?"

"Um…sure!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

I ran with all my strength, breathing hard. I'm very good at athletics. I love to run. I left Harry in my path looking really puzzled.

When he caught up to me, he was panting.

"Where'd…you learn to…do that?"

"Simple. I run a lot. You probably don't."

"No, but I play as Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Do you play?"

"A little. I used to play with some close cousins of mine. Are there tryouts?

"Yeah. You'd have to check your Common Room, though. If you do, do you mind if I come and watch you?"

"Not at all."

"You know…about what you said before about being an orphan…is it true?"

I looked down sadly. "Yeah. I don't really like to talk about them. They were…killed when I was thirteen."

"Who killed them?"

"…Death Eaters. Basically by Voldemort," I whispered loudly.

"Really? I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"But that does explain why you could see that thestral the day you came here. You saw your family murdered, didn't you?"

I nodded sadly. I had to admit that it was scary how much Harry and I had in common, besides despising Malfoy.

When we approached Hagrid's cabin, many students had already gathered around it. Hagrid was patiently waiting for the last of us.

"Everybody 'ere?"

He looked around at all of us. Nobody said or did anything.

"Okay, then. Follow me!"

Hagrid led us into a bright part of the Forbidden Forest. Everything was so green. It was beautiful. We reached a clearing where Hagrid stopped and turned to us.

"Now, I'd like all of yeh ter turn ter page 203 in yer books. We'll be learnin' 'bout sphinxes."

He turned to face the forest and whistled softly. A creature lumbered out. I assumed it was the sphinx. Every one of us widened out eyes at the sight of such a magnificent creature. The head of the sphinx was a woman's head, which had a beautiful mane of flowing golden-honey hair that matched the color of its lower torso of a lion. It padded forward cautiously, searching each of us carefully with its eyes.

"I'd like it if all of yeh would begin ter read."

And so I read. I found that as my eyes grazed the words, I was fascinated by the sphinx. I learned that often sphinxes told riddles and were often portrayed in Ancient Egypt as statues, but with the head of a certain ruler.

"This is Goldenrod. As yeh all may know, sphinxes often tell riddles ter confuse an enemy. They're very proud creatures and like ter be treated with the utmost respect."

I listened, fascinated, since because I inherited my mother's love for magical creatures.

Hagrid went on about the importance of sphinxes and how they were endangered and were very rare. He described in detail how sphinxes and many other endangered magical creatures were often bred in captivity.

"I acquired Goldenrod 'ere through the Ministry of Magic. The Minister wants yeh all ter know all yeh can about'em."

I wrote down notes as he spoke. Never know when you might have a test on these kinds of things. Always have to be prepared.

Hagrid clapped his hands together. "Now, who would like ter say 'ello?"

Everybody stepped back except me. I was willing to learn as much about sphinxes as I could.

"You there! What's yer name?"

"Drea Vela, sir."

"Well, thank yeh for volunteering! Come on up!"

I eagerly walked up to Hagrid with a big smile lighting up my face. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors watched me curiously, observing my every move, especially the Trio.

"All yeh have ter do, Drea, is ter approach 'er carefully with as much respect as yeh can muster. Sphinxes don't like rude people."

I nodded my head in response, watching Goldenrod as carefully as she watched me. She flicked her golden tail as I neared her slowly. I kept eye contact with her, never straying away from her gaze. Her slitted topaz eyes mesmerized me. I stopped and bowed, never removing my eyes from hers. She cocked her head, thinking to decide whether or not to trust me. Goldenrod seemed to trust me and came towards me, her cheek brushing against my head. I could hear pleased purring coming from deep within her throat.

Hagrid clapped happily. The others applauded, too, filled with awe. Harry, especially.

"Very nice! Very, very nice! Yeh treated her with lots o' respect! How much do yeh know about sphinxes?"

"Lots, among other magical creatures. My mother was planning to be a breeder, but…she never got the chance."

"Well, very well done! Ten points ter Ravenclaw!"

At this, my fellow Ravenclaws clapped harder than ever, now impressed by my knowledge.

"Can yeh explain about sphinxes?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Sphinxes tell riddles in order to confuse the enemy. In Greek Mythology, the sphinx was originally said to have wings and tell a certain riddle that no one could figure out. Then, a young man came along and the sphinx asked him the riddle. He deciphered it, and, in doing so, the sphinx was so baffled by this that it killed itself."

"Well, that certainly covers it! Would yeh care ter tell us what the riddle was?"

"I think that Goldenrod can tell us herself," I said slyly, turning to face the sphinx. Goldenrod waved her tail around and sat down, her eyes boring into my own.

Then, she spoke in a most silky voice never heard before by man or beast.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

This seemed to puzzle everyone, including Hagrid.

Goldenrod stared me down, never blinking once. Thankfully, I already knew the answer.

"Simple. Man. In the beginning, man crawls on all four, and then walks on two as his life progresses, and in the end, bends over on a cane on three."

Once again, everyone was awed by my intelligence. I smiled in pride. I turned around to face my classmates. Hermione seemed very happy at my knowledge and was clapping and beaming at me with approval. I grinned once more, proud of myself.

Hagrid dismissed us a half an hour later with no homework. I had to admit that was a relief. As I walked away from the hut, the Trio came up to me. Hermione suddenly began to barrage me with a bombard of questions.

"That was wicked, Drea! Where'd you learn all that?"

"My mother. She wanted to be a breeder."

"Cool!" exclaimed Ron. "Do you know anything else?"

"Lots."

I walked all the way to Charms with them following me and chatting away. Harry, I noticed, was smiling at me from ear to ear. When I caught his eye, he turned away, blushing. I flushed a bit, too, almost giggling. I stopped myself and posed a neutral look on my face that betrayed no emotion.

"Well, see you guys. I have to go to Charms."

I observed that Harry seemed sort of disappointed.

"See you later!" I said, waving. As I turned around I bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. He smirked that infamous smirk of his at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, well, we meet again, Drea," he taunted, lifting my right hand to kiss my knuckles. At first, I felt quite enchanted, but then gradually realizing what was happening, I pulled away and slapped him silly.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" I barked, rushing into the classroom, which was quite empty.

"But, Drea, I thought you were enjoying it!" Malfoy sauntered over to my desk, placing a hand on its wooden surface.

"Leave me alone, you filthy ferret."

"I can't. At least, not until the end of class, anyway. Slytherin and Ravenclaw have classes together today."

Alas, he was right, because a bunch of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students filed in through the doors. I muttered under my breath, cursing.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to me, smirking all the while.

"Fine!" I said, waving him off. He sat down casually, seeming to observe me carefully. I had to admit that he was…well…kinda cute…in a way.

A small man arrived after everyone got seated. I recognized him as the Head of Ravenclaw.

"Hello! As many of you know, I am Professor Flitwick. Today we shall be learning about the charm called _Aqua Eructo_. Very useful when wanting to put out small fires. Now, let's practice the wand movement."

Flitwick demonstrated with a wavelike movement, moving his wand almost fluidly through the air.

"Please repeat the pattern."

And, we did.

"Now, add the incantation _Aqua Eructo_. Let me show you!"

Flitwick lit a fire in a large goblet. He did the movement and said Aqua Eructo. A jet stream of water immerged from the wand, quickly extinguishing the fire. I was impressed and Flitwick told us to do the same. I lit the goblet in front of me on fire and repeated the incantation. My fire went out. Malfoy was sitting beside me, his mouth open. I looked at his goblet. It was burning brighter than ever. Apparently, he still hadn't mastered the spell yet.

"Does little Draco need some help?" I taunted, snickering at his achievement. He glowered at me and continued to work.

Malfoy sighed and put down his wand. "Yeah, I do. Will you, uh…"

"Help you?" I finished for him.

He glared angrily at me.

"Yeah, that."

"Sure, I guess."

I showed him the correct movements and the right way to say the spell. By the end of class, he finally got it right.

"Looks like no homework for the both of us, huh?"

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to help you again," I retorted, gathering up my books and wand.

Now, I wasn't about to let Malfoy be my friend, but we certainly weren't allies. We separated when we came to a different corridor. The bell rang for lunch and I once again met up with Cho at the Hall doors.

"So, how did you like your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Mmm…tough, but not bad. I don't think Snape is the Head of Slytherin anymore."

She slapped a hand to her hand. "That's right! I'm so sorry! I forgot."

I shrugged, placing my books down at a seat at the Ravenclaw table. "That's alright. No biggie."

I grabbed some lunch during free period and did some homework. All the while, Cho and I talked about things that weren't of much importance. I was chatting to her about Care of Magical Creatures.

"…so, they seem pretty impressed with my knowledge. Hermione especially."

"Hermione Granger? Isn't she the smart one in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. I met her. She seems pretty nice."

"Pity she didn't get into Ravenclaw with that intelligence and all."

"She hangs out with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Do you…um…know much about Harry?"

Cho choked on her food just as I mentioned Harry's name.

A look of alarm passed over my face.

"Cho? Cho, are you alright?" I asked, patting her back. She coughed up some of her food.

"Did you say _Harry Potter?"_

"What's wrong?"

"I used to date him!"

"What?!"

"Believe it or not, yeah. So…why do you want to know about him?"

"No reason. It's just that…he seems…interesting and all," I answered cautiously, looking down at my food.

"Hmmm…you like him, don't you?"

"No! No…I don't…!"

"Admit it. You're blushing scarlet right now!"

"Oh, alright, fine. Yeah, I do. You…don't have a problem with it…do you?"

"Well, not after he blew me off last year in Hogsmeade, no. Sure, I feel sorta…jealous, but I guess that's normal."

"I'm just not sure if…he likes me back…"

"Well, you can never know!" she said slyly, winking at me. I giggled.

_I guess she really is over Harry. What a shock that must've been when I said his name! I still don't know…_

I finished up, still not entirely sure about Cho's feelings for Harry.

I got up and packed my things. "I'll see ya later. I'm going down to the Lake."

"See you!"

I exited the Hall, all the while boys watching my every move entranced. I snickered. I couldn't help but think it funny. I decided to do a technique that I taught myself how to do. I walked by a brown haired Ravenclaw boy who looked as if he were in his seventh year. He turned to stare at me, and I looked down at the ground, walking slowly. Just then, I glanced up at him from underneath my eyelashes and he tripped and fell over his own feet. I giggled softly at his expression and ran the rest of the way to the Lake.

It was quiet and the area was empty. Just the way I liked it. I always preferred to be alone, though I do quite enjoy the company of others. Today was definitely one of those times when I needed my privacy.

I sat down, savoring the silence, taking my robe off and just leaving me with my grey skirt and shirt on along with knee-high grey socks and Mary-Janes. I lay back, folding my arms behind my head and criss-crossing my legs. I took a breath in and noticed how clean the air seemed to be. _So much cleaner than Manhattan's. _I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the breeze blowing and the birds singing. Could things possibly get any better?

A nervous looking boy with Gryffindor colors on his robes sat under a tree. I noticed that he was holding something in his hands. I turned over and squinted my eyes. It was a toad. He looked up, his light brown hair ruffling in the breeze, noticing me staring at him. He came over and sat down next to me.

"H-hello…," he stammered. I bunched my legs up, hugging them to my chest.

"Hi!"

He blushed a very deep crimson. I almost giggled.

"I'm…um…Neville…Neville Longbottom," he greeted, offering a hand.

I took it kindly. "You probably already know who I am."

Neville didn't seem as nervous now.

"Yeah. You're that new girl, Drea Vela."

"Mmm-hmm," I answered, nodding my head. I watched the inky surface of the Lake shift to and fro in the breeze.

"So…how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Honestly…I think this is the best place I've ever been. Considering I've barely been anywhere, this really is the best place. Hogwarts is like a second home to me." I smiled warmly when I said this, stroking a lock of my black hair behind my ear.

Neville smiled, too, stroking his brownish toad.

"What's his name?" I asked, pointing to his pet.

"Him?" he asked, lifting the toad up. "This is Trevor."

I smiled. "His name fits him. Can I pet him?"

Neville seemed very ecstatic about this.

"Y-yeah, sure!"

He held Trevor out for me and I grabbed him without hesitation. As I said, I've always loved animals, especially the Muggle kind. I stroked Trevor's skin gently, not minding the slippery feeling of him in my hands. He croaked quietly. I could feel Neville staring at me and I turned my head to him. His entire face was lit up with a grin.

"You k-know, no one ever wanted…to pet Trevor before."

"Well, I think it depends on the sort of people you come across. Some people might think that's Trevor's disgusting. I think he's cute."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. My mom taught me to love all animals, magical or not."

Now, Neville was grinning from ear to ear. I handed Trevor back to him.

"Not many people like you, do they?"

"No," he replied solemnly, looking down at Trevor. I could feel Neville's aura. He was very shy and he knew pain. "No one really bothers with me. Usually, people are rude to me or just ignore me or are polite to me. Sometimes it's all three."

I nudged Neville in the shoulder gently with mine. "Well, I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You seem nice enough, and you're not rude at all like…ugh…Malfoy."

Neville appeared to shiver at the sound of that ferret's name.

"He teases me and pushes me around."

"If he ever comes near you, I will kick his platinum blonde ass to the moon!" I threatened. Neville smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!"

He walked away and appeared to be blushing once more, but with a smile on his face. I felt good at making him feel better and making a new friend.

A few weeks later, my friendships progressed and the Trio and I became even closer, especially Harry and I. Neville and I became the best of friends, while Malfoy as around me even more, hitting on me and flirting me. Once he even tried to kiss me, but I jinxed him so that his feet tap-danced 'til dawn. Cho was officially my best friend and let me know what was happening around the castle. She always had the greatest gossip.

Cho sat down at the table, smiling. I looked up from my dinner, curious.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Quidditch tryouts are tonight!"

"Really? It's about time! I've been waiting forever! Are you going to be trying out?"

"No, but I used to play as Seeker. What position do you want to play?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Seeker would do nicely. Doesn't matter to me what I get."

"Well, just to tell you, the tryouts are going to be at 7:30, so you'd better start getting ready."

"What time is it?"

"7:00."

"Holy crap!"

I shoved the rest of my dinner into my mouth along with some pumpkin juice.

"See ya, Cho!"

"Good luck!"

I rushed up into the Ravenclaw dormitories, muttering the password to the portrait as I passed. I went immediately to my trunk and pulled out a striped black and white turtleneck with some cuffed jeans and my beatup sneakers. I changed out of my robes and into these along with reranging my hair so that it was loose and down to my waist. I slipped on a grey cloth headband, placing it right behind my ears so that it didn't exactly keep the hair away from my face, but just enough so that it wasn't irritating.

I grabbed my broom from my oak trunk. It was a new and perfectly polished Firebolt, excellent for Quidditich. My old broom had gotten ruined, so I got a new one before school in the States. I sprinted down the stairs and out the portrait heading straight for the Quidditch field. I almost gasped. It was big and green and very awe-inspring. I had never seen anything so cool in my entire life.

I began to slowly walk, panting hard from the run. I went into an entrance and saw that there were other Ravenclaws besides me there. I have to say that most of them were boys, but there was also a fair share of girls, too.

At hearing me enter, some of the kids turned to stare at me. The boys were looking googly-eyed at me, practically panting at my prescence, but I pretended to take no notice. I looked around searching for Harry. I found him watching me from the Gryffindor tent. He waved to me eagerly, and I returned the gesture, waving franctily in order for him to see me. I could see, even in the distance, that he was grinning at me and blushing madly, if I might add. The other kids curiously looked towards the direction I was waving at, but seemed not to care once seeing nothing. I knew Harry had then sat down.

Just then, an older Ravenclaw, about seventh year, with dirty-blonde hair in what I assumed were our team's colored robes came out with a serious look on his face. He looked around at us, lingering his gaze on me for quite some time.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser Justin Blakely. I'm guessing that everyone here is trying out for the team?"

Nobody moved, barely breathing, even. It seemed like Blakely held a lot of power on the team.

Not waiting for an answer, Blakely went on.

"Good. We have some spaces availiable for Seeker and two Beaters considering those students who played on the team graduated the previous year from Hogwarts. Seeker tryouts will come first. Now, who here is trying out for Seeker?"

I put a hand up, as did some others. "I am."

He looked at me intensely, narrowing his cloudy grey eyes. He pointed to me.

"You, come here."

I approached him with my broom in one hand. He stared at me, never even bothering to blink once.

"What experience have you had as playing a Seeker?"

"Well, I played with some close cousins of mine and I play some Muggle baseball, but that's it."

Blakely stuck his thumb out to the field.

"Show me what you got."

I got on my broom feeling nervous and confident all at the same time. I rose high into the air and watched him.

Blakely opened a worn old trunk and got out the Snitch, which was a golden ball with two tiny white wings on both sides. He flung it into the air and it opened its wings and began to flutter around the field.

"Now," he shouted at me, "you are to catch the Snitch as fast as you can while some other players send Bludgers at you. Got it?"

"Yeah!" _I hope so._

I scrutinized the field and narrowed my eyes, spotting the Snitch at last. I leaned forward on my broom and headed for the golden ball. Suddenly, two mud brown Bludgers headed straight for me. I leaned my broom up and managed to dodge them, making the balls crash into each other and explode in midair. I exhaled the breath I was holding in without even realizing it. The wind blew strongly, making my long black hair flap behind me like a flag in a breeze.

I saw two other Ravenclaw Beaters throwing around a Quaffle. I somehow swerved through them to the Snitch. It was fluttering innocently to and fro, glinting and sparkling in the last rays of the sun. A fierce look overcame my face and my brow furrowed in concentration. As quick as a cat, I leaned forward, holding out my hand, and headed for the Snitch. It flew away from me and I kept a watchful eye on it, following its every move. It flapped its wings harder than ever before as I gained on it. A sudden burst of speed from my Firebolt sent my palm straight into the Snitch, catching it perfectly.

I slowed and touched down perfectly on the ground, panting slightly from the exercise. I glanced up and noticed that my fellow Ravenclaws were looking at me awe-struck. I looked at Blakely. He wasn't smiling at all, yet he approached me carefully. Blakely grabbed my hand and shook it.

He smirked. "Welcome to the team, Vela."

"Thanks."

The other kids gathered around me, chattering about how impressed they were and asking me how I got so good.

After the tryouts were over, I headed over to the Lake to think. I sat down, the breeze ruffling my hair. I bent one leg and laid the other down on the grass and placed an arm on my leg, leaning my head on it and looking at the last of the sun reflected in the Lake. I then remembered Harry when I heard his voice calling out my name.

"Drea! Drea!" he called. I heard his legs thumpong on the ground and turned about and saw he was running.

I smiled at him, flushing slightly. _I hope he didn't notice that._

"Hey, Harry," I greeted as he sat down next to me. He smiled back.

"So, why didn't you wait for me?"

I slapped a hand to my head. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot. Sorry!"

"That's all right. I just wanted to tell you that…well…you did a good job. In fact you were…fantastic. You're a great Seeker."

"Thanks, Harry. I'd have to see you in action, too, but I bet you're real good!"

Harry blushed so much that his face looked like a tomato. It was real cute.

"Thanks. I actually am. Did you know that my dad was a Seeker, too?"

"Cool. I bet you get your talent from him, right?"

"Yeah…"

I could sense the tension on the topic, so I changed it.

"So…I can't remember, but when's Gryffindor playing again?"

"Next Saturday. We're against Slytherin."

"Who's their Seeker?"

"Malfoy," he said with disgust, grimacing.

"Ah…well, let's hope you kick his ass."

"I hope."

"Well…I've got to go. Don't wanna be late for dinner," I said, standing up. Harry stood up, too, looking disappointed.

"Oh…well…see you."

I waved. "See you."

I could feel him staring at me as I ran off to the Hall, blushing madly. I knew then that I had a crush on Harry Potter.


	4. Part 4: The Halloween Masquerade

Part Four

**Part Four**

The Halloween Masquerade

"What's with you?" asked Cho. I sighed and mananged a neutral look.

I shrugged. "Oh…nothing…"

"Come on, you're obviously hiding something from me!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me playfully.

I punched her playfully. "It's nothing! Serious! And...whatever…"

"Come on…let's go."

And we went to our dorms for the night. I slept soundly and deeply, waking only when I felt something blowing in my ear.

I shot up with a gasp. It was all dark, considering the curtains around my bed were drawn. I saw what had woken me.

Floating above me was a silvery man in a pinstripe suit with a polka dot tie, grinning mischeviously at me. A poltergeist.

I gasped and pulled the covers up around my chest as I sat up against my pillow. I was wearing a very revealing short nightgown that was black and showed my bare legs.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

The poltergeist smiled at me again, this time suggestively and bobbed his eyebrows up and down at me. I scowled and he laughed merrily.

"Ittle sixth year! Drapea Veela! Drapea Veela!" he shouted, almost loud enough to wake the entire castle. "Peevesy likes you!"

"Get away!" I whispered loudly and urgently, hesitant not to wake the girls.

"But Peevsy is just beginning to have fun with Veela! Ickle Veela! Vela Veeela! HEEE-heeee!!"

I growled and got out my favorite device of all. My magical iPod. It's powered by magic and not electricity, so it's perfectly useful here.

I snapped my headphones into my ears and turned on "My Immortal" by Evanesence. While the drone of my favorite song played and Amy Lee's voice lulled me slowly to sleep, I thought of my own sorrows, my own sadness. Tears welled up in my eyes. Her voice was just so mournful, so convincing of her sadness. I tried my best to blink them away, but ended up sobbing myself to sleep.

I was running through the Dark Forest, my footsteps crackling everytime I stepped because of the fallen leaves. It was dark and misty. I then heard something breathing behind me. I turned around.

Nothing.

I kept running. I heard a howl behind me. I gasped and turned once more.

"Who's there?!" I asked loudly. I rotated all about. The forest was quiet and devoid of any sound except for the frantic beating of my own heart, which pounded loudly in my ears. Fear surged through me, making me panic.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched.

I gasped, panting hastily, turning every which-way.

I spotted a black robbed figure in the distance.

"Who are you? Who are you?!"

I glanced all around, the figure having disappeared right before my eyes. Just then, I turned and saw the figure in front of me.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

I turned again, finding he had vanished once more.

And then…I screamed.

I shot up in bed. I saw, that by the light coming from the sun, it was only early morning.

A cold sweat had formed on my brow, chilling me to the bone. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering like crazy. I laid down, pulling my covers up to my chin.

"What does it mean?" I asked, closing my eyes for what seemed like the longest time.

It was Saturday, so, thankfully, I ddin't have any classes. After my nightmare, I wanted to be left alone to think about it. I took another long, hot shower, the water relaxing the tension that was now in my muscles. I dressed in long black boots that went to my thighs, a short skirt the length of my knees, a corset-lie shirt which had sleves that tightened around my elbow and flowed freely from there. A black Gothic cross hung around from around my neck by a thick black ribbon. I styled my hair into a messy bun that turned out perfectly complimented on the left of my head by a white flower clip with a grey ribbon hanging from it.

I looked pretty Gothic today.

In additon to that, I did up my eyes a bit with some solid eyeliner and mascara. Nothing more than that was needed.

I slipped out from my dorm, the girls still sleeping, for an early morning breakfast. The thought of my nightmare still haunted me.

_Who was that robed figure? And why was I in the Forbidden Forest? I don't suppose…no…it couldn't be, could it…?_

I sauntered into the Great Hall. Very few teachers were there, including a man I believed to be Snape. I hadn't yet had classes wih him, but I knew on Monday they were coming up. He had short, greasy black hair the length of his shoulders, black, unforgiving eyes, a nose which oddly resembled a hook, and a face as cold as stone. I shuddered at his aura. It was menacing and mean and very…ugh. I couldn't decribe it. It was horrible.

I had to admit that Cho was correct about Snape. He was cruel. I could feel the vibes of tension radiating of from the few Gryffindors, especially Neville.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Surprisingly, I was the only one there. I smirked happily at this. For once, I had some real alone time.

I chowed down less than I usually did with just some small sasuages, thin strips of bacon, and a tiny helping of scrambled eggs; I washed it down with some burning hot chocolate. I barely noticed it because I was too busy thinking about the nightmare.

Hearing voices from outside the Hall, I quickly sprinted outside and to some spot near the Dark Forest. The leaves were just beginning to fall and the trees' leaves were so many crisp colors. Awed, I stepped in and inhaled. It was so clean! I absolutely loved it. I walked on farther, now to examine some the plants all around.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to face the person.

My face lit up.

"Hey, Neville! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well…I-I just saw you and thought…maybe…"

He blused deeply. I thought that it was really cute.

"Yes?"

"…uh…I-I…just wa-wanted to…uh…t-talk to you."

"Sure. Come on, let's walk!"

Neville looked around nervously, but after I tried to convince him a few times that nothing bad would happen, he seemed to lighten up. We walked in silence for the next couple of minutes, Neville by my side. I finally noticed what he was wearing. A plain marroon sweater covered his chest while a pair of burgundy-colored pants went very nicely with it. Neville seemed very nervous. He appeared to only get scared around girls, considering he was always blushing; especially me, I noticed. I had to admit that he was absolutely…cute. I then felt my pale cheeks rise with color.

"So…where's Trevor?"

"He's back in my dormitory for safe-keeping."

"Oh…well, that's good…"

"Y-yeah…I guess…"

Leaves crunched under our feet. I took a glance at Neville, he, too, was looking at me. I turned my head away, my face burning crimson.

"…what d-do…you like, Drea?"

I stopped and turned to look him straight in the eye. He halted beside me.

"You can…probably tell from my outfit that…I like dark stuff."

"W-well…yeah…" he trailed off, looking overly nervous right now.

"Tell me, what kinds of things do you like?"

"Well, I'm not very g-good at any classes…I-I like Herbology, though! Y-yeah, I'm real good with t-that!"

"What a coincidence. So am I!"

"R-really? I-I mean, y-you are?"

"Yeah. Prof. Dumbledore mentioned to everyone I was dscended from Wiccans. Didn't you remember?"

"Now I do. I-I have a bad memory. I forget things easily."

"Ah," I said waving my hand, "happens to all of us."

I smiled.

"Happens to me everyday."

Neville looked down sadly, hands at his sides. I stood in front of him and clasped them in mine. I carressed them gently with my long fingers and held them tightly, squeezing them affectionately.

He looked up at me.

"It happens, Neville. Don't blame yourself for being…you," I whispered loudly, placing a hand on his cheek, raising his face to mine. I stared into his eyes, which were a nice green-blue. He looked back into mine, breathing softly. Neville touched my face lightly, still seeming slightly anxious. And then, I leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. He seemed surprised at this, but kissed back.

He pulled away.

"Thanks," he whispered.

And we kissed once more.

Harry sat down at the table next to Ron and across from Hermione. She was wearing long jeans and white long sleeved shirt with rhinestones in the form of a butterfly. Ron had on a battered green sweater paired off with dark blue jeans. Harry had on a light blue turtle neck with a navy blue jacket over it and torn dark blue jeans.

"Don't you guys think that it was impressive the way Drea knew so much about Sphinxes?" Hermione asked, gulping down pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Yeah," said Ron. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she spent most of her time with her head stuck in a book."

Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione scowled at him.

"Speaking of Drea, do you guys even know anything about her? For all we know, she might be working for You-Know-Who!"

"Don't talk about Drea like that!" exclaimed Harry, grasping the table with both hands. "She does not serve Voldemort, and she never will!"

"I'm just saying Harry! Sorry!"

"Will you two stop it? Everyone's looking at us!" Hermione hissed, darting her eyes side to side.

"You're right," he admitted, calmly sitting down. He looked around and saw the Hall's doors open. His breath caught in his throat.

In walked Drea, as beautiful as ever, but made even more so by the smile on her face. She was gorgeous, but…Neville was beside her, grinning from ear to ear. Jealously raged in him as Drea looked lovingly at him. Harry tried his best to calm himself down. He couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. _Do I like Drea?_

He watched as she kissed Neville's mouth tenderly and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry felt really angry now.

Oh, yes, it was clear now that he did.

I could feel myself literally glowing as I sat down. I was smiling wildly and everyone seemed to be staring at us. I saw Cho enter the Hall. She walked over to me with a suspicious look on her face.

Putting her hands on her hips, she asked, "Okay, what are you so happy about?"

"Oh…nothing!" I giggled, waving her off. She sat down beside me, leaning in and whispering softly.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything, Drea. Anything…"

"Well…I kissed…"

"Who did you kiss?"

"Um…Neville…"

"Neville? You mean Neville Longbottom? Oh, come on, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Seriously, I did! He's very sweet and very nice…once you get to know him."

"Hmm…still, Neville?"

"Yes, Neville. I'm sorry you don't approve of him, Cho."

"Drea, it's not that, it's just-"

"Just what? Just because he's forgetful and very thoughtful makes him bad?!"

"No, Drea…"

"No, Cho, I won't take this anymore. I've had it!" I got up adruptly from the table. "I'm leaving!"

At that, I stormed off. I could feel emotion clouding my reason. _What's wrong with me? I usually don't treat Cho like that. With all this, it's just so…so overwhelming. I have got to get away._

Harry suddenly saw Drea stand up adruptly at her table and say something to Cho. She then stormed off out the doors, quickly avoiding Cho's grasp, who was running after her.

Harry stood up, concern in his emerald eyes. He quickly gathered up his stuff and made a beeline for the doors.

"I-I have to go guys. I'll see you later."

"Harry! What's wrong?" shouted Hermione, calling after hik. He didn't hear her finish the last part because he was already out them doors and running after Drea, wildly calling her name.

"Drea! Drea, wait! What's wrong?"

She stopped and turned around. Tears were gleaming brightly in her mesmerizing eyes. Some fell down her pale, pale cheeks, staining them. Drea's cheeks were flushed and rosy. Harry had to admit she looked lovely even when she was sad. He also noticed one other thing: Drea's eyes had changed color from a deep silver to a cloudy, almost black, grey.

She sniffed. "Cho is what's wrong! She seems to have some sort of problem with…" Drea broke off, placing her face in her hands, sobbing silently.

Harry approached her slowly. "Who does she have a problem with?"

"…Neville…she thinks that he…isn't good enough for me…" She said all of this through sobs.

Harry stepped towards her slightly, positioning himself right in front of her. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it to his eye-level. He searched her eyes. They were changing colors almost slightly from the cloudy grey-black to a bright white-silver hue.

"It's going to be okay," Harry said. At this, Drea fell into his arms, hugging him tightly around the waist. He was at first surprised, but then wrapped his own arms around her as well.

After a few moment had passed, Drea and Harry pulled away. Drea's eyes, Harry noted, were specled silver again, but with puffy and swoolen skin around them. She smiled gratefully through her tears. Drea placed a hand on his cheek. The warmth of it almost stung his skin, but in a good way. Harry didn't want her hand to leave. He felt it belonged there.

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered loudly, her voice partly hoarse. Then she did the last thing he expected her to. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently, but tenderly on the cheek. He manuvered his eyes to his hand, which was touching the kissed cheek. When he had turned back to Drea, Harry noticed that hse was gone.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I kissed Harry. On the cheek, though, but still…I couldn't believe what I had just done. I felt so drawn to him, and he to me. It was the most perfect moment. The reason I had disappeared was because at that exact moment, I remembered Neville. I didn't want to hurt his heart. He had been hurt ebough already, muchless by me. There didn't need to be yet another thing added to that list.

I ran swiftly down the corridor, not looking back to see Harry's reaction. My heart was pounding wildly, but not just from exhaustion. Panting, I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, hello there, lovely. Come back to see me?"

I rolled my eyes and immediately knew who it was. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the wall, arms crossed and a stupid smirk on that gorgeous ferret face of his. I scowled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I think you know very well what I want. It's you." He came up to me and carressed my cheek. I shoved his hand away.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." Just as I turned away, he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You know you want me," murmured Draco as he nuzzled my neck gently with his nose. I was taken aback at first, but then delved myself into my desire. I succumbed, kissing him gently, and then more passionately. Malfoy kissed back with as equal passion, his hands sweeping down my curves, and…

I shoved him away and wiped my black sleeve across my mouth.

"Oooh, fiesty are we? I like my women that way!"

"You got what you wanted, now go!"

"Don't you-?"

"Go and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I screamed with such force that I left the corridors quaking with the very echo of my voice. He ran off before I could even catch one glimpse of him.

I dropped to the ground, my face in my hands. Tears welled up in my eyes and wet my hands. Malfoy's kiss reminded me of of Neville, who reminded me of…Harry…

I got up, sobbing, into the Forbbiden Forest. I ran and ran until I could run no longer. I fell from exhaustion right beside a tall oak tree. I clutched my knees to my chest and kept crying into my arms.

"What's wrong with me? Why a-am I so…s-so broken?" I sobbed, sputtering out the words into the air. I weeped even after all my tears were long gone, feeling so dark and sorry for myself more than ever.

That's when I heard the thumping.

"Who's out there?" called a gruff voice. I jumped up as I recognized it. Hagrid's giant form appeared from right around the tree. He looked shocked when he saw me in front of him, looking at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Whadda'ya doin' out here, Drea? Yeh know yer not allowed ter be out here!"

"Oh, Hagrid!" I ran into his arms, sobbing once more. Hagrid seemed shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"E-everything," I murmured softly. Lucklily he heard me and nodded.

"I understand. Come on ter me hut an' we can 'ave some tea. Sound good?"

I nodded and smiled gratefully. I quickly kept pace with him and talked about everything, including my past.

Hagrid made decent tea, but awful rock cakes. I had given my cake to Hagrid's large boarhound named Fang. Fang may have been large, but he certainly wasn't fearsome the way he had jumped on me and was licking me furiously. I had pet him at least twelve times so far. He was very sweet and lovable.

"The way you were talkin' Drea, it sounds as if you've had a horrible life," said Hagrid, pouring tea first into my cup and then into his. Fang was next to me, panting happily. I picked up my tea and took a long sip. It tasted somewhat like green tea.

I put down my cup on the saucer. "Well, it hasn't been all bad. I-it's just…"

"…the bad stuff?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. It overhwelms me so much, I just don't know how to control it."

"Jus' take a coupla o' deep breaths before yeh get outta control."

"Thanks, Hagrid," I said, smiling warmly.

He smiled back. "Anytime. Now, I think it's time fer yeh ter go back up ter the school. It's getting' late."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Well," I said, getting up, "see ya, Hagrid!"

Fang whined as I left. Hagrid kept smiling as I shut the door. I couldn't help but grin once more.

I noticed that it had gotten darker while I was in Hargrid's hut. Stars flickered in the inky blackness as the moon glowed brightly. The moon and stars were reflected in the Black Lake like a mirror. It was really pretty.

I headed for the castle, which was illuminated brightly by torches and candles all around. I opened the big wooden doors and slipped quietly inside, careful not to make any noise for fear of getting caught. I shuffled silently to the stairs that led to the Great Hall and trudged up them quietly. I placed my ear to one of the Hall doors and listened carefully. I heard a buzz of sound, which was good because that meant Dumbledore hadn't spoken just yet.

I pushed the right door open and it creaked lightly. Some people looked my way, curiousity sparkling in their eyes. Once they were statified, they shifted their eyes back to their friends. Very few kids, including most of the boys, continued to stare at me with entranced expressions on their faces.

Remembering the fight I had with Cho, I sat awkwardly down on the bench. I glanced quickly to the Gryffindor table. Neville was still and silent, but once he noticed me out of the corner of his eyes, he waved shyly as I mouthed "hi" and blew him a kiss. Neville turned a light pink and smiled a little before turning away. I shifted my eyes farther and noticed Harry staring intently at me. I mangaged to avoid his gaze, searching for Cho at the Ravenclaw table.

I found her talking animatedly with her other friends, including some girl named Marrieta. I quickly averted my eyes to my folded hands.

"Now," said a voice. I looked at the teacher's table. Dumbledore was standing with his hands up in the air. All chatter amongst the tables immediately ceased. My interest caught; I silently urged him to continue.

He did.

"Now, as you all know, Halloween is nearing. I suppose we all know of the Feast?" Everyone murmured curiously. "Well, the annual feast shall be canceled…" At this, they groaned, but Dumbledore carried on. "…but this year it shall be replaced with…a masquerade." Every single person in the room stopped talking and turned to stare open-mouthed at him.

"A masquerade?"

"Really? Not a feast?"

"Oooh, I hope it's fun! Not like those boring feasts we usually have. Ugh."

_A masquerade? Hmmm…sounds cool._

"If any of you does not know, a masquerade is a party, in this case a dance, in which the attendees dress in fabulous costumes with masks on their faces. At the end, masks may be removed and identities revealed. I must admit that I have been to quite a few myself. Very entertaining, but also very confusing. The whole purpose for this is to give you all a break, for I know you have all worked extremely hard.

"Let dinner begin!"

He waved his hands and the same luscious food appeared on the table set in trays of gold, silver, and bronze. Instead of eating, I poked at the delicious food on my plate. Just so many things weighed heavily on my mind I didn't feel hungry at all. Instead, I thought simply of the dilema between Cho and I about Neville.

_Why don't you think of something better?_, persuaded a voice in my head. _Think about the masquerade. That might be fun._

_But I don't feel like it._

_You'll feel better. Much better. Trust me._

_Oh, alright…I'll try my best._

I thought about the masquerade, and it turns out that the voice was right. I did feel better. I mulled over what kind of costume I should wear. All of a sudden, Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride _popped up in my head. It had always been one of my favorite movies ever since it came out the previous year. Though it was a Muggle movie, I had watched over and over until I knew it all by heart. I pondered this for just a minute, tapping my unused fork against my plate.

Suddenly, an image of a girl with black hair as long as mine flooded my mine. I felt my eyes glaze over as I daydreamed. The girl fell from gray and black storm clouds that were showering buckets of rain. She had on a short-sleeved black dress with a collar that went up all the way to underneath her chin. The skirt connected was slightly poofy. The girl's arms, leading down from the sleeves, were black strings that connected to long black gloves. The gloves covered everything but her fingers. On her legs, she wore black stockings that eventually ended into short black boots.

Bangs slightly covered her eyes. And I noticed one thing above all others that stood out the most.

A pair of gigantic black, feathery wings portruded from her back, folded slightly. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. She floated down slowly from the sky and appeared to be peacefully drowsing.

At that exact moment, I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head a bit to get completely out of my dream. Thinking of the image once more, I smiled for the first time since earlier that day at Hagrid's hut. I knew

I knew what I was going to be for the Halloween Masquerade.


	5. Part 5: A Fright in the Night

Part Five Part Five A Fright in the Night

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin went on as planned. That Saturday at the Quidditch pitch it was drizzling lightly, sprinkling everyone with tiny droplets of water. My fellow Ravenclaws and I shuffled out of the castle and towards the pitch. I was careful to avoid Cho because of the fight we had had the previous week. I still hadn't made up my mind about dating Neville, but my gut said to say yes. I was bound to follow it, but then there were my feelings for Harry. I wasn't even entirely sure if he felt the same way or not.

Many thoughts clogged my head during my walk. I had my black umbrella raised over my head. It was one of the many Muggle objects I found quite useful. Some kids were pointing at the umbrella and me but I took no notice, for my head was bent. I looked at the browning ground. I didn't know what to think. Things were so horrible already…or at least they seemed like it. Everything was just so damn confusing. Sometimes, at certain moments like this, I absolutely despised my life.

Kids from other houses, mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor, choked the entranceways. The only I was here was to see Harry at his best. I had heard among the other students that Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century. I wanted to see if it was true for myself.

As I made my way up to the Ravenclaw booths, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. One detail about them caught my attention: a head full of slicked back bleached blonde hair. I walked faster in order to get away from Draco Malfoy, ignoring him as best as I could. I felt a hand on my shoulder twist me around.

Then, I found myself facing Malfoy himself. His eyes sunk into mine, glittering menacingly, along with his pure white teeth.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! How have you been, lovely?"

"Malfoy! What-How in the world did you get up here?"

"I followed you, of course. Wanted to see you once more before I played in the match. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" His face went all pouty as he jutted out his lower lip, still somehow managing to smirk at the disgust on my face.

"I would never…Did you say that you're playing in the match?"

"Why yes, of course. Didn't you know? I'm Seeker for Slytherin. And very good, too, if I might add. What's so interesting about it, beautiful?" Malfoy encircled his arm around my waist, nuzzling my neck gently. I pushed him away; he slammed into the wall.

"Ugh. Good for you. Should I be proud or something?"

Instead of waiting for a reply, I stomped away and up into the tent. For one second, I thought I had spotted Cho, but once I turned to look for her, she was gone.

The cloths of the tents were decorated with the emblem and colors of Ravenclaw. I took a seat on one of the many benches near the front. Barely anyone was seated there except for one person…Cho. I sat down as far from her as possible. I took a look around and saw mostly everyone piled in the back. _I wonder why everyone's back there? _

A rogue Bludger that was headed straight for me soon answered my question.

"Drea, look out!" shouted a voice from beside. Before the Bludger could even scratch me, Cho had slammed me against the wooden clothed wall. I felt my heart beating wildly as blood throbbed in my eyes. I noticed then that I was panting. Cho opened her eyes and looked at me for the one time this week with concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly. I couldn't blame her. That was one hell of a fright.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I said smiling at her with kindness in my eyes. She smiled back with all the warmth she had. Cho hugged me tight as I embraced her right back.

Once we had pulled away, Cho's countenance turned serious. She looked hard on into my eyes.

"Let's not fight again, okay? I hate not having to talk to you."

"Okay."

We both smiled and hugged.

Sitting on the bench, I talked about the kiss.

"Was it long and passionate or short and sweet?" she asked desperately.

"Cho!"

What? I just want to know, that's all."

"I know, but…it's my business."

"Oh fine, keep secrets from your best friend," Cho said playfully, pouting in a silly way.

"Oh, alright. Well…"

I closed my eyes and relived the moment. I felt myself gazing into Neville's eyes. I could feel the tension radiating from his body. I smiled sweetly. I could feel that he felt unsure. I leaned into him and tenderly gave him the sweetest kiss I ever had in my life. Neville hesitated at first, but his will grew stronger as he deepened the kiss. I felt myself sinking into an ecstasy of happiness. It almost felt as if I was drowning in a way, but in a good way. I enjoyed the memory a while longer.

"…Drea? Drea? Hellooooo? Anybody hoooommmmeee?"

I opened my eyes to find her waving her hands in front of my eyes. I shoved them away playfully. I was glowing like a lamp from within my soul.

"What are you smiling about?"

My grin just stretched wider. Her mouth formed a giant "O."

"I get it. It was that good, huh?"

"Absolutely heavenly," I said, still stuck in a dream-like state.

Just then, a voice boomed from the teacher's box.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today, we have Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." The Slytherins hissed as the Gryffindors cheered. "Though, I myself wouldn't be cheering for the Slytherins, the dirty maggots-"

"JORDON!" boomed another voice from behind Lee.

"Sorry, Professor. Here come the Slytherins and the Gryffindors!"

Each house cheered and appaulded their own teams. The Slytherins came soaring out on Nimbus 2001s. Their emerald robes glowed dully in the light, and the fronts were decorated with small silver snakes. Just as they settled themselves on their side, the Gryffindors flew out, but with mesmerizing scarlet robes instead of glowing emerald ones. It was mostly the same with them, but only they had golden lions instead of snakes. The Slytherins and Gryffindors glowered at each other with hatred in their eyes. I looked my hardest, but I failed to find Harry.

"Drea! If you're looking for Harry, he's down there!" She pointed at the field. I craned my neck downward in order to see him. Harry was on the left side of Madame Hooch while…Malfoy was on her right. He was right about playing, but I had no idea that he was Quidditch Captain. Harry, though, came as no surprise. Just as the other players were doing, they glared at each other.

"Captains, shake hands," Hooch barked. Harry and Malfoy did so, but very stiffly, their gaze not leaving each other's faces. After that, they headed to their brooms and boarded them. Madame Hooch released the Quaffle, the two very hazardous Bludgers, and finally the infamous Golden Snitch.

Both Harry and Malfoy soared high into the sky. Malfoy was watching Harry intently. _I guess he's a Seeker, too. It makes a lot of sense for him to also be Quidditch Captain. I didn't really expect that, though._

As I watched them, a red-haired girl blocked my view, flying everywhere.

"Drea, why does she keep preventing me from watching Harry?"

"Her? Oh, that's Ginny Weasley. I think she used to like Harry. Still does, I believe. I'm not sure."

"Weasley, huh? I know Ron Weasley. He's nice."

"Ronald Weasley? He hangs out with Harry, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I know that the Weasleys are a big family; really nice, but really poor. Ginny's the only girl in the family. The rest are brothers."

"Really? I didn't know that. How many?"

"Let's see…I think about…mmm…six? Including Ron, of course."

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"I used to play against Fred and George Weasley (twins, you know). They were Chasers and real funny pranksters. They practically lived off of them!"

"What happened to them?"

"Dropped out of Hogwarts to start a jokeshop, I think. And then there's Percy Weasley. Used to be Head Boy for Gryffindor and a Prefect. I never knew Charlie or Bill Weasley, though. Don't know what they're like."

"Still, that's a lot of kids. I wonder how they manage."

"Me, too."

Jealousy was surging through me all the while we were chatting. Did Ginny really have feelings for Harry? And, if so, would she act on them? I pondered this as I watched Harry swoop and swerve around, keeping watch for the Snitch. The sun began to come out and shone on everything. Harry looked even better in the sun then in the rain. His messy black hair glowed ebony in the light. I had to admit that he was, in fact, gorgeous.

"What are you staring at?"

Instantly, I felt my cheeks go red. "Oh…um…nothing, nothing at all…heh heh heh…"

"You're staring at Harry again, aren't you?"

"Well…uh…yeah…I am…"

"Drea, what is with you? First you kiss Neville, but you really like Harry! Seriously, something has made you mental."

"Whatever…"

I listened to Lee Jordan's commentary, which was getting dull (all except for the parts McGonagall had to yell at him!). I peered around the field and saw Chasers throwing the Quaffle around, Beaters keeping a Bludger in line, and a keeper protecting the goals. I didn't see Harry anywhere, until…

"There he is! There's Harry!" Cho pointed farther down the field. I saw faint specks, presumably Harry and ugh…Malfoy, zooming around after an incoming golden speck. It was the Snitch. The Snitch was heading straight for me. And, apparently, so were the two Seekers.

"Drea! DREA! Get out of the way! DREA!!"

I knew what to do exactly at that moment. I called upon my soul, which immediately began to deliver energy to my palms. Magic hummed at my fingertips and grew. Time seemed to almost stand still as I was lifted into the air. My hair swirled around my head and shoulders. The humming grew louder. I felt my eyes glowing silver. Balls of magic formed in my hands.

Instinctively, I threw them out. I knew that the two wouldn't be hurt, just stunned for a few seconds. My magic was thrusted upon them. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and they hovered on their brooms. The Snitch fluttered around innocently. Meanwhile, I descended to the ground. I felt drained and exhausted. I had used too much power this time. If I overused it again, I knew I would surely die. My eyes felt two weights. I heard murmuring around and I heard Cho's voice calling my name faintly.

I tried to get up, but a voice from somewhere told me to lay down and rest. So, I did.

When I woke up on the bench, I found myself in some kind of hospital. I realized that there was an ice pack on my forehead and a pillow underneath my head. Cho was holding my head. There were tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and sobbed wildly.

"Oh…D-Drea! I-I thought y-you were g-g-gone f-for…sure!"

"Come, come, now! Let Miss Vela get some rest!" scolded an older woman, who was towering over me.

"Who are you?"

"Madame Pomfrey. School nurse. You're not hurt, just very exhausted. That's why I need Miss Chang here to leave you."

"What happened?" I asked Cho, turning to her.

"Well…um, Gryffindor won and Harry did an amazing Wronski Feint. He duped Malfoy so badly!"

"No, I mean what happened to Harry!"

"Harry came by to see you, but was shooed off by Madame Pomfrey because you were sleeping. He wanted me to give you this."

Cho handed me a beautiful black silk handkerchief. It had my initials "D. F. V" hand-sewed in red thread in the lower right-hand corner, and it was neatly sewn into curly cursive. I was left breathless by this, but by even more so when Cho also handed me a fancy black card which read inside:

_Dear Drea,_

_Cho told me about how you were at the game. Thanks so much for coming. I thought you wouldn't. But then again, who knows? Anyway, thanks. I needed the support besides from Ron and Hermione. As you see, I got you a handkerchief. Purchased especially for you from an expensive shop in Hogsmeade. I sent in for it, but…I wasn't sure to give it to you or not, so I gave it to you in this._

_About the accident: I didn't know the Bludger was heading for you. Personally, I would have stopped it myself, but I never got the chance. I really hope you're not hurt or anything, because I seriously didn't mean to._

_Also…thanks for stopping the Bludger from hitting Malfoy and me. I personally don't think he deserved to be stunned. He's such a git!_

_ Thanks once again,_

Harry

I blushed beet red. Questions began to pop up in my head. Did Harry really like me? Or was he just being nice? Did he think of me as a friend? Or maybe more? I thought it kind of obvious that he liked me because every time I was around him, he smiled like crazy. It was cute, though. Really cute. I had no choice but to smile at this gesture, anyway, because it really had made my day.

"So…did he say…anything else? Like, about how he got the handkerchief from Hogsmeade?"

I glared at her. "You read my card, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it! It was just lying there innocently by your bedside. It was practically _begging _to be read!"

I shove her playfully. I smiled. "You and your excuses!"

We laughed. I felt much better that day. Everything just seemed to be going so right since Cho and I made up (besides the Bludger accident).

Tons of people came to visit me that day after the game was over. They had all heard of how I was supposedly hurt at the game and heard the rumors that were spread around. I was so pleased at this, but Madame Pomfrey wasn't that thrilled, though. She kept trying to shoo everyone out as they piled in from the doorway to ask me all sorts of questions. She finally gave up after at least a hundred began to bombard me.

Finally, at the end of the day, the crowd thinned until there was only about five people left. They, too, said their good-byes as the sun set. It glowed beautifully through the glass windows of the white stone walls. A few paintings covered the wall, the figures inside moving about and attending to their own patients.

Suddenly, the door creaked open softly, and I turned my head at the noise, curious to see whom it was. Warmth filled me immediately. It was easy to know who it was.

A mass of messy black hair poked through. It turned this way and that.

"Drea?" called the boy's voice ever so softly.

"Harry! Over here!"

Upon hearing my voice, he cocked his head my way. Harry immediately lit up at the sight of my face. But I noticed something else…that a slight look of worry furrowed his brow.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Besides a few bruises and scratches, yeah, I'm just peachy," I joked. At that, Harry smiled a genuine smile, even laughing a little. It made me smile even more.

He sat down on the cot, carefully trying not to move me in any way. He placed his hand on mine. Almost instantly, a spark of electricity shot up my hand and down my spine. I shivered at the sensation. It felt almost like magic, although I knew it was much different than that.

It was the magic of love.

I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Harry's face became serious.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…uh…"

"But what?"

"Oh…ah…nothing…"

"Drea…"

"Alright, well…you know the first day I came here? When I performed that bit of magic for you all?"

"Yeah…go on…"

"Well…that was just a small part of my magic. The bigger display you just saw today used up a part of my soul."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"It means if I ever put on another show like that again, I may…" I practically choked out the last word.

"May what? Drea, please, tell me! What?!

"…I may…die."

His eyes went wide just then. Harry squeezed my hand so hard that I grimaced in pain.

I groaned as my bones began to crack from the pressure.

"Har…Harry…do you think you could let go? Please?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He pulled away his hand, but I quickly caught it with mine. Harry seemed very concerned by this piece of news.

"It's okay…"

"Are you serious that y-you might die?"

"Only if I use a big burst of magic like that again. The normal rate of magic I use is fine."

"I just…want you be safe." He glanced down.

I nodded my head solemnly. "I understand. Well…you better go before Madame Pomfrey gets any more pissed than she already is."

He grinned and pulled away his hand, his Quidditch glove sweeping across my skin. The brown dragon hide of it was rough and worn, but somewhat soft.

I waved to him, but he didn't appear to notice as he stepped out of the room and disappeared.

Madame Pomfrey appeared from out of nowhere and spooned some medicine into my mouth. I didn't utter a sound.

"By tomorrow you should feel as good as new. Then, you'll be able to leave."

I whispered a grateful "thanks" to her and pulled the sheet over my shoulders and closed my eyes. That night I had a very fitful sleep because of yet another nightmare…

Yet again, I found myself walking through the Dark Forest. Night had appeared to have fallen and a heavy, damp mist hung on the air. I was panting and thought I had been running before. A crackling of underbrush sent chills of fear up my spine.

I swerved around and called out.

"Who's there? Answer me!"

Just then, a whisper as light as a breeze, blew through the trees. I don't know how I could have heard it, but the silence was heavy, so that I could even hear the slightest squeak or chirp.

_"Drea…Drea Vela…Drea…come to me…follow my voice…I know you're there…Drea…"_

The voice was filled with the utmost evil and greed. I felt an aura somewhere grow stronger. I could tell. It wanted me.

"Where are you?" My voice echoed. The slick whisper rasped quietly through the silence and reached my ears.

_"I am all around you, Drea…you cannot escape me again…your parents would want you to come willingly…I know who and where you reside…Drea…"_

My eyes widened in fright as my back stiffened. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. The hairs on my neck rose as goose bumps erupted all over my arms.

The last thing I saw before I awoke to the early morning were yellow, narrowed snake eyes glaring into my own.

I awoke with a gasp and shut my eyes hard, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. _He's back! But how…how does he know where I am? Who I am? Will he come after me?_

"Drea," a soft voice whispered aloud. The sound of my own name willed me to look up and stare into the kind eyes of Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Professor…what are you-?"

He held a withered hand up, cutting me off.

"You know."

"Know what?"

"You know what I mean."

I then realized what he was talking about.

"Yes…how does he know? Where I am, I mean."

"Voldemort has great powers beyond imagine. He can do anything he pleases."

"Yeah, I know. He…"

"…killed your parents."

"Yeah…that."

Dumbledore's youthful eyes sparkled with sincere understanding. I looked away, the horrible memories of my past flooding my mind.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. I understand…"

The kindness in his voice drew me to his eyes once more. I locked mine into his.

"What did you see?"

"I'm walking in the Dark Forest. I'm alone and some robed figure follows me. In the second dream he spoke to me…whispering in my ear…telling me that he wants me…that he knows 'where I reside.'"

Dumbledore broke his gaze with mine and gazed into space. His expression was thoughtful. The rays that spilled in through the windows made his beard glow a pure white. It was almost blinding.

"What…is it?" I asked softly, barely the slightest whisper, but Dumbledore heard me.

Without looking straight at me, he rubbed his knuckles gently, examining them closely.

At last, he spoke, but in a very low tone, though.

"Drea…it is hard to tell you that…you may very well be in danger."


	6. Part 6: Preparations

Part Six Part Six Preparations

_I wish Sirius were here…he would know what to do._

Harry sat deep in thought on the comfortable scarlet couch of the Gryffindor common room. Thoughts of Sirius's death the previous year haunted his memory, along with Drea Vela's enchanting silver eyes.

"Harry? Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Hi, Hermione."

He heard Hermione come over to him and sit down beside him.

"Harry, please, look at me." He felt her hands on his. "Please."

Harry's hands were ice-cold compared to the fiery warmth of hers. He turned and glanced at her solemnly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of Sirius."

"Harry, you know it wasn't your fault. That horrible Bellatrix Lestrange was the cause, not you. Never blame yourself."

"Yeah, but, still…"

"We all feel bad about what happened to him. Nothing can stop that. All we have to do is move on. You can't go around skulking around like this forever, now can't you? What really makes you happy?"

_More like whom. _He instantly thought of Drea. So mysterious…so beautiful. Her laugh…her smile…that's what made him happy. But, somehow, he felt somewhat guilty about his feelings for Drea and the death of his former godfather. Why should he be happy when Sirius never even got a single chance to live?

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione spoke.

"You have to move on. You can't linger on his memory forever."

"I know, I know. It's hard."

"All I can say, Harry, is that the pain will dull. I can't say anymore than that." Hermione stood up from the soft cushions. "Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night, Hermione."

Hermione's receding footsteps were all that was left of her presence. It was silent with the exception of hooting owls in he distance and the wailing of the wind.

Harry sighed and stared into the fire. It glowed brightly and licked at the wood around it. Harry remembered Fawkes, the phoenix that belonged to Professor Dumbledore. The feathers on Fawkes looked exactly alike to the fire in front of him.

Somehow, even though his friends surrounded him, Harry felt lonely. _I suppose it's because of Sirius...I wish he hadn't died. I wish he were still here._

As he thought, time passed and the hour grew even more late. The fire died down into glowing embers, which crackled every so often. Harry stared into space, immersed in his own thoughts. The embers suddenly popped and he submerged from his mind. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand and stretched his muscles. _I guess I should go to bed. It seems really late right now. I'm going to be exhausted in the morning._

Harry yawned and stretched again as he headed up to the boys' dormitories. _I think talking with Hermione helped a bit, but I still feel partly guilty about what happened to him. I feel like it's my fault he died. _

He opened the door and heard faint snores from the beds around him. The whole room was dark except for the glass windows that poured in the moon's silvery light from outside. He quietly slipped on his pajamas and climbed into bed.

The last thing that he thought of was Sirius falling through the curtain in the Department of Mysteries.

I slept fitfully that night. What Dumbledore had said before had really bugged me. _Has he really come back? And, am I in any real danger? I wonder…things are getting so dire. _I stared into the black space. Thankfully there weren't any other patients in the room because I could do with just the silence.

I sighed. My mind wandered the long forgotten memories that were hidden deep in the recesses of my mind. How did he know how to find us? It was so…impossible, unless…unless the Death Eaters were tipped off somehow. I remembered faintly that my parents were once loyal to him in the old days, but once they found they discovered his purpose to take over the world, they had had enough. They decided to help fellow wizards instead of hurting them. Voldemort had held a grudge ever since. And his minions knew it.

I had heard somehow that a subconscious Professor Trelawney confronted Harry in his third year. She had made a prediction that the Dark Lord would rise again. According to rumor around the castle, in Harry's fourth year, Voldemort's servant killed a boy in the Hufflepuff house during the Triwizard Tournament.

I mulled over all of this. Somehow…someone had tipped his Death Eaters when I was thirteen about my family's whereabouts. The same year Trelawney made the prediction.

_But who? My parents never knew anyone else besides…Luscious Malfoy. I wonder if he was the one who tipped them off. He might've…after all he _is _basically Voldemort's pet. _

I had never met Luscious Malfoy, but from the impression I got from Draco, I took it he wasn't very pleasant. It was just a meaningless name to me up until now.

I seriously didn't know what to do about this. I was so lost.

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey allowed me to leave after she had checked me over at least a thousand times to make sure I was still healthy.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'll live," I said as she looked me over one last time.

"We'll see. You had quite the trauma yesterday. Just making sure. Now off with you."

I left feeling really icky. I thought it was because I hadn't bathed since the morning before. I approached the Ravenclaw painting.

"Password?"

"Hopscotch."

The portrait swung open to reveal a deserted common room. It was no wonder for it was still very early in the morning. I quietly tiptoed up the stairs, through the dormitory, and into the bathroom where I took a nice long bath. I turned the heat up to the maximum and dropped in tiny magical pellet that instantly took effect in the steaming hot water. I slipped in and exhaled a breath in a hiss. My muscles immediately relaxed from the stress of the previous day. The oil from the pellet softened my skin along with giving it a lovely rose and lavender scent.

_I've gone soft. I have to stop trusting everyone I meet so easily, but I have to say…the softening all started when I started to crush on Harry. God, who knows who's who? I can't ever trust anyone. Anyone could be one Voldemort's minions…I have to be careful and raise my barriers. I know what I have to do._

I shifted further down into the now warm water. Who knows how long I had been in the tub? It felt like hours, but I knew it probably had only been a few minutes. I submerged completely into the water. The pellet's oil took affect on my hair. I felt it change from frail and broken to smooth, silky, and strong.

_It's Sunday…Halloween is next week. I have to plan my attire soon. It's a good thing I know exactly what I want to be._

I arose from the water and grabbed my favorite towel that was decorated with the Ravenclaw colors and had the insignia on the bottom right-hand corner expertly sewn in. I wrapped it around myself and tied up my hair with a black ponytail. It dripped as I headed to my bed and picked out an outfit for the day. I decided on a short-sleeved shirt paired with a pair of baggy black pants and vinyl gloves. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail on each side. My ebony hair spilled down my shoulders as I applied some eyeliner to my eyes along with mascara.

The sun rose some more and almost reflected off of my translucent ivory skin. It glowed so beautifully, yet so eerily. I loved that effect.

Just then, I heard some of the other girls stir in their sleep and yawn softly.

"Drea! They finally let you out?"

I turned to face an overexcited Cho.

"Don't I even get a 'Good morning, Drea'?"

"Good morning. So, what did she say?"

"That I was in perfect health," I lied. It was partly true because I was, but the part about my magic. Well…here's the thing. I had burned off some of the energy of my soul, which makes a big impact because it shortens my longevity. I've almost used up all of it, which is something big because next time I could just die. I didn't want that to happen. Not now.

"Well. That's good. I'm gonna get dressed. Meet me down at our usual spot in the Hall, would you? I'll be quick."

"Okay."

Thankful to be out of that situation, I headed downstairs alone. I walked with my head down and thinking different thoughts than those of yesterday. What was going to happen in the near future? Was…_he _going to come back? These very questions nagged at my conscience. I barely watched where I was going and rammed suddenly into someone.

"Ow," I moaned as I hit my pride. It felt bruised. At this rate I would be heading to the infirmary sooner than you could say "Quidditch."

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

"Yeah…I just bruised my pride, that's all." I laughed. "I'll live to see the light of day."

This time the person laughed along with me.

"Here, let me help you up."

The person offered a hand as I eagerly took it. After I finished dusting myself off, I looked up into a pair of too familiar eyes.

"You?"

"Harry? Why aren't you eating? Harry?"

Harry was stuck in his own thoughts, immersed in that day in which Sirius died. He looked down at his untouched food, poking and prodding at it like a science experiment.

"Hey, Harry, you gonna eat that? Ow!"

Harry had guessed that Hermione had just kicked Ron from underneath the table.

"Harry, you have to eat _something_."

"No, it's all right. You can have it, Ron."

"Harry look at me."

He turned his face upward to meet the kind face of Hermione Granger.

"Harry, you have to stop blaming yourself for Fluffy's death. Seriously, you can't keep wallowing in your own self-pity forever, you know."

"I know, I know."

"Harry, are you even listening to me? Harry…? Harry…?"

Harry drowned out her voice. He looked down, brow furrowed in thought. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't.

"Orin? I can't believe it! Is that really you?"

Orin's warm hazel eyes changed to a shade of liquid gold. He smiled and ruffled Drea's hair affectionately.

"It's been a long time, my dear cousin. Such a very, very long time. How are Auntie and Uncle?"

"Oh…"

Orin frowned as Drea bowed her head and sighed deeply.

"What is it? What's wrong? What have I said?"

She looked up at him with her haunting silver eyes, which were now almost white except for the black specks.

"Oh," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her close and gave her a comforting hug. "I can't believe it." He pulled away from her. "How did it happen, Drea? How?"

"They were both killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Oh…my."

Some stared at them as they passed. No one even dared mentioned the Dark Lord's name simply out of pure fear. Orin knew that Drea was brave enough to say it, though. Being headstrong and tough had always been one of her top qualities.

"Yeah…I know."

"Well…it's just so good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were, of course, thirteen, and you were visiting us. How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine. It's been…really hard to cope with Mom and Dad's death."

"I bet. Say, what ever happened to Astor? Is he still around?"

"Yes. When I came here, Dumbledore gave him a job in the kitchen."

"Ah yes! I remember the day you came here. I barely recognized you! You've…gotten so beautiful. You look almost like Great-Great Grandmother Samara. I remember her well. She was lovely, especially in her old age. Remember how Grandma used to tell us how all the boys were always after her because she was a Veela?"

Drea laughed; it was a delightful song, almost exactly like the melancholy song of a nightingale. "Yeah, I remember _that _part well!"

Orin raised his eyebrows to her and motioned to the onlookers around them.

"And it seems that you've inherited her Veela blood. Why else would every boy in school be staring at you like you're some kind of food?"

"Really? I never noticed." She laughed that tinkling laugh again, but immediately pressed her mouth into a serious countenance.

"How exactly did _you _come to be here?"

"Grandpa started me here in my first year by paying for the tuition. I'm sixteen turning seventeen, one of the best in my class, and in Hufflepuff house."

"Kinda figures. You've always been somewhat of a powder-puff."

He grimaced at her. "I don't insult your house. At least I'm not a…uh…"

"Lost for words, my darling relative? Come on. I have to be meeting my best friend at the Ravenclaw table. She's probably worried enough as is."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

As Drea headed into the Great Hall, he slowed his pace and looked down. "I can't believe it. If I'd known hat she'd be hurt that much, I'd never have done it. I can't believe he tricked me!" He slammed a fist against the brick wall. "I'm sorry, Drea. I never meant for it to happen this way. I never did," he whispered sadly to himself.

_"I never did."_

I felt so happy at meeting someone familiar here in England. Half of my family originally came here to the States to settle. As Wiccans they used their powerful magic to heal and help Muggles.

Orin and I walked through the great oak doors. The stares of so many boys were upon me like flies on honey. Orin was definitely right about the constant staring. I didn't mind because I gradually learned to ignore. With my lips upturned in a smile, I sat down at Cho and mine's usual spot.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to sit here?" Orin asked uncertainly.

"Only by invitation, of course. Sit." I patted the seat to the left of me.

Still very hesitant, he took his seat and began to eat as I did. I noticed that my cousin was only eating a light salad.

"What? Have you suddenly decided to become an herbivore?"

"No. I'm just not all that hungry right now."

"And who's this dear fellow, Drea?"

"Hello, Cho," I said without looking up. Her lavender perfume floated lightly on the atmosphere, creating a pleasant scent.

I stood and nudged Orin to also. I saw the nervous smile on Cho's face. _I don't think she still hasn't gotten over Cedric's death. It must be hard for her to move on and like someone else. _Yes, I could tell that, by the giddy gleam in her eyes, that she took to Orin almost immediately, as did he to her. I couldn't blame her. I admit that Orin was very gorgeous with his honey-hazel eyes, almost the color of gold, and his shaggy honey-brown hair. I crossed my arms and gestured to each person.

"Orin, Cho. Cho, Orin. Now that we're all introduced, let's eat." I sat down, but the two just looked at each other. Orin clasped Cho's hand in his own and leaned down to daintily kiss it. She then turned a bright shade of pink and seemed very flattered by his action. Did I mention that Orin's just as rich as me? He was taught such manners such as kissing a lady's hand. Too old-fashioned for my taste if you ask me.

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Sit down, you two!" I snapped impatiently. Still in a daze, they both said "Okay" and sat down on the both sides of me. They both reminded somewhat of Neville and I. _Where is Neville anyway? I wonder if he's avoiding me. I wonder. _I hadn't seen Neville since that day that we kissed in the Forbidden Forest. He was so sweet and innocent. Shy, too. _That's probably it. Or maybe he's preparing for the masquerade. Still, I haven't seen him around in quite a while._

"Hey, hello! Drea! You awake?"

"What?!"

"Now you're the one drifting off! Ha!"

I hit Orin playfully as he laughed. "Very funny."

"Ow! What was that for?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip.

"For being such a doofus, doofus!"

"If I'm a doofus, that would make you, Drea, a dope!"

"Then, we're equal."

We shook hands and butted heads. By this time, people were staring at us and Cho was laughing her head off. Just then I toned out the laughing and playfulness for a while and felt a pair of eyes on my back.

I turned around and saw glaring emerald eyes piercing straight into my own. Very jealous, hurt, and angry eyes. The eyes of the one and only Harry Potter.

_Calm yourself, Harry, do not get jealous. Do not get…never mind, it's not working._ Harry glared over at the boy Drea was laughing with. She hit him playfully and butted heads with him. _Don't worry, there's probably a very good explanation for this. There has to. There must be!_

All at once Drea became rigid and stiff and slowly turned her head to meet his own eyes. They were a glittering pale blue, filled with some sort of warmth he had only seen once before…when Drea had pulled away after kissing him on the cheek. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She smiled. The smile said, "Trust me, Harry." She went back to the conversation that she had been having with the boy and Cho, laughing at something that seemed hysterical.

Harry smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Drea. I trust you," he murmured to himself softly so that no one could hear him. He felt strangely at peace after Drea had smiled at him. Why did she effect him so? Even his godfather's death didn't bother him; for the moment, of course. His mind was at ease and his body totally relaxed. He knew that whatever Drea did, he would trust her.

Always.

"Well, I'll see you later, Orin. I have to go plan my costume for the Masquerade."

"What are going to be?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow. "I know you usually in the past have made quite…_outrageous _costumes."

I smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Knowing _you_, you'll probably embarrass yourself!"

He pounded his chest proudly. "You know I will!"

"It was nice to see you again. See you later Cho. Orin."

The two practically ran off, talking all at once. It was pretty obvious that they both liked each other. A lot.

I started off for the Ravenclaw Common Room to design my costume for the Masquerade. It was going to be lovely. I already knew what it was going to look like.

_"Drea."_

I stopped in my tracks, listening for the person who had called my name.

_"Drea, over here."_

I carefully followed the voice into a nearby classroom that was deserted. I pushed open the wooden door. There Neville was standing, looking very disheveled and nervous. He was wringing his hand together and it appeared he had been sweating.

"Neville! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

I threw myself into his open arms, snuggling up tightly.

"Really? Y-you…were…w-worried about…me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-well…I wanted to ask you two things. First…uh…will you, uh…willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Will…you be…my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. I had never been asked such a thing before. I felt my heart pounding so loudly in my ears.

"Yes! I will! I will! Yes!"

I hugged him even tighter, but loosened so that he could breathe. I pulled away.

"What was the second thing, Neville?"

"Uh…well…will you like to, uh…go to the b-ball with…m-me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Really?"

"Really," I said smiling up at him as he beamed down at me. This time it was him, not me, who made the first move and leaned down to kiss me sweetly.

"I'm glad. Want…to hang out later?"

"Later, but now I have to design my costume for the Masquerade. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I pecked him on the cheek. He looked very stunned by that.

"O-o-kay."

"Great. Bye!"

I was filled with pure glee. I felt so giddy that I couldn't help but giggle as I ran to the Common Room. I shouted the password out before the portrait could even ask for it.

I at once got to work on my costume. The Masquerade was, after all, next Tuesday on Halloween, which was my favorite holiday. Even better than Christmas.

It took a few tries to find the right style, sketching and sketching constantly at the table in the Common Room, throwing the extra litter into the fire. As I was stretching, the perfect design came to me and I went back to work drawing it until it completely matched the image in my mind. It was just too perfect. Cho was going to be so jealous!

I quickly ran to the Owlery since I never had an owl of my own. I sent the design to one of the seamstresses in Hogsmeade, which was the nearest village to Hogwarts. I knew that in a few days that the true costume would come in. I couldn't wait to my beautiful dress in person! And I absolutely couldn't wait to attend the Masquerade. It was drawing nearer and nearer with each day. During that lapse of time, I acquired my dress in a brown paper package flown in by the same owl that I had sent to the seamstress.

Then finally came the day of the Halloween Masquerade.


	7. Part 7: All Hallow's Eve

Part Seven All Hallow's Eve

I was walking through a desolate wasteland, which appeared bare and lonely to my eyes. Mist hung heavily on the atmosphere. I was thoroughly surprised that this time it wasn't the Forbidden Forest. I walked further even faster, not having even a single clue about where I was heading. Whispers echoed on the wind. They weren't the voice I was expecting. Then everything began to clear up as I entered an unknown area. At first I couldn't make it out, but as the mist lifted, leaving the air thick with moisture, I realized what it really was. A graveyard.

_What is this? Where the heck am I? How…how in the world did I get here? Why…?_

Each and every question in my thoughts was answered as soon as I saw the inscription on a grave, more like a tomb, which had a Grim Reaper statue right above it.

My eyes instantly went wide in shock.

Here Lies Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Tom Riddle…I knew that was the real name of Lord Voldemort. I also knew that Harry had faced Voldemort in some sort of graveyard…it was this one! It had to be! Who lead me here, then…?

There then came a raspy hiss, barely noticeable.

_"I see you made it, Drea. You look well since my servants killed your insolent parents."_

"Why am I here?"

_"Because I wished it so. My servants, at least one of them, was clever enough to lead me to you. I wanted to speak to you one last time."_

"Why did you have my parents killed? Why?"

_"I think you know that answer already, Drea. They were disloyal to me and went against me. You know what happened better than anyone else."_

"What do you mean 'one last time'?"

_"Before I kill you, my dear. You will be the last to betray me. You belong to me, as does another one of your own blood."_

My breath caught in my throat. I went dizzy. One of my family was loyal to Voldemort? No, it couldn't be…yet, he seemed somehow truthful.

"My own blood? It can't be!"

_"But it is. You know it is."_

"But…who would do such a thing to my family and I? Tell me, you bastard!"

_"Ask the one whom you call 'cousin.'"_

"No…no! It can't be! IT CAN'T!"

I woke up almost instantaneously, muffling my screams into my pillow.

_How could he do such a horrible thing?_

I sat up, wiping the cold sweat from my brow. I shuddered. Voldemort had gotten inside my mind. That's where the dreams were coming from. Him. I couldn't believe it. I never knew, but why did he do it? Fame? Fortune? Wealth?

All I knew was this:

I had to ask Orin, and soon.

__________________________

Cho woke up suddenly, still half-asleep. What woke her was some sort of groaning. She carefully lifted her eyelids that were heavy with exhaustion.

"D-Drea? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up in her warm bed with a concerned countenance plastered all over her face.

Drea's face popped up from her pillow. If one had seen her, she would've been barely visible except for her pale face that glowed in the silvery light of the moon. Cho could make out that her face was wet for it shined. She had been crying.

"I-I…I'm fine. Just a…little overwhelmed right now."

Cho cocked her head to one side. She went over to her best friend and plopped down softly on the mattress, folding her legs Indian-style. Cho cupped her chin in her hand.

Drea turned away, but Cho quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face her lovely warm chocolate eyes.

"Drea, you know that you can tell me anything. We're friends, after all. That's what friends are for."

Drea smiled weakly, but sighed, turning that pretty smile of hers into a straight line. Cho stared into her eyes for the longest time, puzzling over what had overcome Drea. She saw something in Drea's eyes that she had seen only a fraction before. She noticed some sort of darkness lingering behind her friendly exterior. That darkness, it seemed, began to take over. Cho had seen it before when she first met Drea, but it numbed down since then.

Cho knew that the true Drea was back. The Drea she had first met at the start of the year.

"You're different," was all she said. Cho drew back after she had said that.

"I know. I always have been."

"What upset you?"

Drea exhaled a long, slow breath.

"I can't tell you. It's too…too hazardous. You'd be in danger."

Cho's eyes went wide, but she dismissed her nagging curiosity.

"Well, I won't ask again. Knowing you, you'll be too stubborn to tell me."

"I wish I could, but I can't. This is my problem and only I have responsibility for it."

Cho nodded her head understandably. She got up and slipped back into her now cool bed. She knew well that she shouldn't bother Drea about it. She thought about Drea and her problem until she finally drifted back off to sleep.

____________________

He gazed up at the ceiling that was decorated with floating candles and leering pumpkins. It was hard to believe that it Halloween all ready. Harry looked down at his breakfast, his brow furrowed in worry. He felt like he had been drowned somehow; not in water, but in a tsunami of emotions.

_I feel so tired. I wish I hadn't stayed up last night. I'm worried about Drea. She doesn't seem like herself lately, or…is it just jealously? No, no…it can't be, yet…I can't deny my feelings for Drea. They're just too strong, but I can't act on them now. I'm just too overwhelmed by Sirius's death._

Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate, which had almost lost its warmth. The liquid flowed past his lips and down his throat. It felt good as the chocolate relaxed him. He gulped more down, draining the last of it, taking a reluctant bite of his ice-cold breakfast.

_I still can't get over Drea. There's something about her…probably some sort of Veela heritage or something. That's what I've heard, but…I don't think it's that. There's some sort of…pain in her eyes. Pain and heartbreak. Pain, heartbreak…sadness and loss. Must be because of her parents' death. I can compare. She has some sort of dark aura hanging about her. I can sense it. It feels almost…alive._

"Hello, Harry," greeted a smooth, silky voice from in front of him.

Harry felt himself practically jump out of his seat. Catching his breath, he glared right up at the person who had scared him, but stopped himself. The eyes he was staring into weren't any normal eyes. They were a sad pale blue eyes of Drea Vela herself.

Drea was grinning at him sheepishly, but her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes, which looked cold, dark, and barren of any feeling. He almost shivered. She towered over him, and she had placed one gloved hand on the table.

She wore fishnet gloves that extended at far as her short-sleeved black shirtsleeves. The shirt was just short enough to see a bit of her navel. A long black skirt that was the length of her ankles flowed behind her; it was fastened to her waist by an almost invisible black belt with a silver buckle connecting it. Her stomach was covered with the fishnet bottom of the shirt. Her long, luxurious black hair fell perfect and straight over her eyes and shoulders and down to her waist.

Around her neck she wore a black choker. Her black hair against the pale contrast of her skin made it glow even more eerily than before in the candlelight.

She frowned, but her eyes, nonetheless, stayed the same.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I…uh…nothing…I…oh…it's just that your eyes seem really different than before."

"How so?"

"They seem…cold…and menacing."

She slid onto the bench and placed her chin into a cupped hand, her long, graceful fingers spread over her cheek.

"I was wondering when it would come back," Drea said more to herself than to him. She looked away with a glazed expression on her face.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. It's just…ah, you wouldn't get it."

Harry leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"Tell me."

"Oh, fine, but it's a stupid theory, mind you."

Drea looked off into space as she explained, closing her eyes and breathing rhymically.

"Everyone in the world is born innocent and pure, surrounded by what I call a 'Good Light.' A Good Light is a good being who is warm-hearted and self-less. But others aren't always like this. Some grow out of their 'Good Light,' while others somehow strangely are able to maintain it. I think it's because of who they are.

"Others are born with an aura of darkness. Some achieve it, or 'grow' into it. There are such people called 'Good Darks.' Like me, for instance. But some of these 'Good Darks' often attain their dark aura through some sort of tragic experience that's left them scarred for life, no matter how small.

"You see, souls, hearts, whatever you call them, are perfect when they're born, but when faced with something like a pet's death, that will be etched into it forever. Everyone in this world, Muggle or not, has experienced the darkness. Some have experienced a more…um…how should I put this?…a more _cold _darkness.

"Some like _Lord Voldemort_."

"I already know that Voldemort's evil."

"True, but…even the coldest and most evil of people have at least some light in their souls. Voldemort's just been…too consumed by his own desires and selfishness."

"Certainly makes sense. Does that…does that mean I'm a 'Good Dark'?"

"Depends. It's just this stupid theory I came up with months ago. I just needed to get it out."

"Is what I see in your eyes the darkness?"

"Let's just say that…I'm feeling a little cold right now."

Drea got up to leave, but Harry snatched her wrist.

"What?"

"Um…nothing. See you at the ball…if you're going, that is."

"Oh, I'll be there," she said slyly.

"What are you going to be?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I guess you're right. See you around."

Harry watched Drea saunter down the aisle and out of the Hall. Somehow, things made more sense to him after Drea had told him her thoughts.

_____________________________

_That was crazy. I shouldn't have told him that. Now I'll regret for the rest of the day. God, what _was_ I thinking?_

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw, lounging in my favorite chair. Snuggling deeper in the blanket my Grandma had knitted for me once, I stared at the flames of the fire that were dancing and shook at even the slightest breeze. Oddly enough, it had gotten cold all of a sudden. _I guess that's England. More dreary in the weather, though. _It was quiet (for once), and most of the girls upstairs were busy preparing at least five hours early. I, of course, already had my entire outfit planned and ready. It was laid out on my bed.

Dumbledore had excused today as a day off from all classes in order for the preparation for the Masquerade. I shifted to and fro, but I still managed to feel restless. Finally, I simply threw off my blanket, folding it up neatly, and exited through the portrait to take a stroll about the corridors. People rushed passed, not even bothering to watch where they went. I barely noticed.

I had heard a rumor about that I could go into the kitchens where house-elves prepared the meals. I approached a portrait, looking around to make sure nobody saw me go in. I tickled the pear in the portrait, which was of a bowl of fruit. It chuckled and a doorknob appeared. I twisted it and the portrait opened easily. Inside, I caught a glance of house-elves darting all over the place. Once I opened the door all the way, they saw me, stopped what they were doing, and took deep bows in front of me.

They offered me cookies, candy, cakes, and fruit, but I declined.

"Do any of you know where an elf named Astor is?"

"I'm right here, Mistress," Astor called out. "What does Mistress need?"

I wanted to sit down on the floor, but before I could, another house-elf placed a cushion underneath me.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss."

"Anyway, Astor, why don't you sit?"

The other elves gasped. Astor looked hesitant, but he then sat down on the cold stone floor. I leaned forward so that he was able to hear me over the disapproving chatter of the other house-elves.

"How have you been, Astor? Do you find things…alright here?"

"Astor has been fine, Mistress. Things here are fine for Astor. Simply fine."

"Well…that's good. I'm glad. So, so glad. I just wanted to check up on you. So…I guess I'll be going then, okay?":

"Wait, Mistress…"

Astor grabbed a handful of my clothing. I turned to face his big, blue eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um…Astor has heard a whisper from some unknown source within Hogwarts. He has heard that…um…"

"Go ahead, say it."

Astor scrunched up his face as if he were eating something awful.

"He has heard that…Mistress's blood family is bad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can't…say," grunted Astor as he prepared to slap himself. I grabbed his hand before he could even take as much as a swipe.

"I understand. Please get back to work so you won't get in trouble. That's the last thing I want."

He nodded eagerly and scurried off with the other elves. I exhaled an exhausted sigh and exited through the portrait door that I had entered minutes before.

Hours later, I found myself wandering about on the grounds and eventually on the other side of the Black Lake. The squid was squirting water here and there, catching fish with its long tentacles. I sat down on the fading green lawn and hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head between the crevice in-between my legs, thinking deeply about the Masquerade and Orin.

_"He has heard that…Mistress's blood family is bad."_

_What the heck does that mean? What does Astor know? I know that barely any of my own family is bad…though, he may be referring to my family over here in England. Does he mean that the other half of my family is loyal to Voldemort? Sure, we're purebloods, but we have better intentions than that damn windbag. Still, I wonder if he means Orin. Both the dream I had last night and what Astor said add up. I still can't believe it. I won't…ever._

"Hello, Drea," said a voice next to me. I immediately broke away from my thoughts.

Hermione was sitting next to me, smiling a friendly smile. I smiled back, partly grateful for her interrupting the steady flow of my thoughts.

"Hi, Hermione. What are you doing out here?"

"It just got irritating with all the girls in the Common Room twittering around about like a bunch of idiots. You?"

"I just felt bored. That's all."

"Me, too. There's nothing to do around here. Say, have you studied for the Transfiguration test yet?"

"Hermione, that's not until the end of next month!"

"It's good to get started, anyway. I've been studying since Professor McGonagall announced the test two weeks ago."

I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes to the surface of the inky black lake.

"I prefer to relax first. In a couple of weeks I just might begin to study." I shrugged my shoulders. "Depends."

"Best to get started now," she chided, wagging her index finger at me.

"So…do you have a date for the Masquerade?"

As I asked this, Hermione went completely flabbergasted, blushing and stuttering.

"Well…I-I…I, uh…I don't really…have one…"

She trailed off removing her kind gaze from my face.

"I was hoping that…Ron would ask me," she whispered, bowing her head. I could tell that her cheeks were magenta.

"But he hasn't," I said, clearly stating the obvious. She looked up at me and nodded slowly and sullenly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing me.

"Why don't _you _ask _him_?"

She appeared shock and shook slightly from nervousness.

"Oh no…I…I couldn't."

"Look, if you really like him _that _much, simply ask him. Nothing to it."

"Well…I'll try it. Thanks, Drea," she said, smiling as she stood up.

I grinned back. "Glad to help."

I sighed as I watched Hermione practically skip to the school entrance. I turned back to my previous position. The love I felt for Neville was just a slight fondness; nothing compared to the strong attraction to Harry. What made me most attracted to him was the wistful sadness that hung upon his aura. If you're as sensitive as I am, you can definitely feel it. Even those who aren't able to sense auras like I can, they sure can feel something similar to it.

But, as I thought, would he ever…well…approach me with his real feelings? It was so obvious that he felt the same as I did about him. Usually I ignored my admirers who routinely stared at me as I passed them in whatever public place I was in, but…I wasn't able to ignore Harry. He wasn't like normal boys who would usually flirt and touch girls to get their attention and then dump them the next minute. I knew Harry was different. He had a kind heart and soul. Anybody could tell that.

Lastly, I thought about my entire life and again the possibility of Orin being loyal to the Dark Lord. It wasn't possible.

Was it?

Harry looked in the mirror as he finished adjusting his bow tie-like collar. Ron was busy looking over the new dress robes Fred and George had gotten him earlier in their fifth year.

"So, Ron…you asked Hermione to the Masquerade?"

Ron turned to Harry, a smirk on his face.

"Believe it or not, but _she_ actually asked _me_."

"Huh…well, maybe one of these days you'll actually be able to pluck up the courage to ask _her_. Might just be worth something for a change."

Harry slipped on a black hairy dog mask. The reason he'd chose it was in memory of Sirius. Ron had on an owl mask; it looked somewhat like Hedwig in a way.

"Hey, Harry, do you know if anybody else is going to be wearing dress robes?"

"Yeah. I saw a couple of other kids wearing costumes, though. Why?"

"Just wondering. Harry, you taking anyone?"

"No…didn't get the chance to."

"Oh…shame. Well, come on, then. Let's go."

"Alright."

Harry did a final adjustment to his mask so it fit comfortably and followed Ron down the dormitory stairs. Ron was pacing the floor while waiting for Hermione.

"What's taking her so long?"

"She's just probably still getting ready, Ron."

"Do I take that long to get ready?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione's voice rang down from the entry on top of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Coming!"

A girl in a beautiful sparkling strapless red gown with golden wavy stripes down the skirt and floating red and gold sleeves rushed down the stairway. She had on a lioness mask that covered only the top portion of her face. With added affect, she also had a fake golden lion tail running down from her pride to the back of her knees. Her hair was straight, sleek, and as glossy as a lion's mane.

"Her…? Hermione? That you?"

"Yeah. You two ready? I am."

"Great costume," complimented Harry, looking her over, especially at her skirt.

"Thanks. Oh stop staring at me like an idiot, Ronald. Let's go!"

Ron seemed to have just woken up from a dream.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's."

"So, Hermione, what's with your costume?"

"I just decided to show a little Gryffindor pride."

Ron stared at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said.

The rest of their procession to the Great Hall was lead in silence. Not because of awkwardness, but because of some deep thinking and lots of observing on Ron's part. Ron kept sneaking glances at Hermione, and Hermione pretended that she didn't notice but she looked at him secretly as well. And, by some odd chance, Ron's hand found itself laced up in Hermione's, who turned her head away, smiling happily. Harry, of course, was too wound up in his own thoughts to notice what was happening bit by bit between Ron and Hermione.

He was busy thinking over what Drea had said to him earlier that day at breakfast.

_"Everyone in the world is born innocent and pure, surrounded by what I call a 'Good Light.'…Others are born with an aura of darkness…_ _'Good Darks' often attain their dark aura through some sort of tragic experience that's left them scarred for life, no matter how small…_ _Everyone in this world, Muggle or not, has experienced the darkness. Some have experienced a more…um…how should I put this?…a more _cold_ darkness…Some like _Lord Voldemort_…"_

One of the last sentences she had said to him echoed the most in his mind.

_"…even the coldest and most evil of people have at least some light in their souls."_

_What did Drea mean? Voldemort can't possibly be partly good, can he? It seems so impossible yet it's so logical. He really is only human…but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm changing the way I think about him. It's a likely possibility, though…_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall altogether. All at once, a soft waltz tantalized their ears, drawing them into the festive atmosphere. Third to seventh years were crowded everywhere, eager to get in for the dancing and for the free food. Every single student there wore something to hide his or her identity. Some boys wore dress robes while others chose to wear costumes of dull or eye-catching colors. Some were dancing a waltz while an invisible band played on a stage that had been set up. Harry suspected Flitwick had cast a charm on the instruments so that they would play by themselves.

Rich foods and all sorts of drinks were laid out on what appeared to be a decorative satin orange and black tablecloth.

"Oh…my! This place is…is gorgeous! I bet the Hogwarts house-elves had a hard time doing all of this."

"Want some food, Hermione?" offered Ron.

Hermione grimaced. "No thank you. I think I'll pass."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about "spew."

Harry paid no attention while the two argued mildly. He looked around for Drea or Neville. He knew that she was going with Neville. Harry really liked her, but he would never say so because he knew that Drea was with Neville all this time. Still, he couldn't help but look around the room basically on instinct.

Just then as his gaze swept over the Hall doors, he spotted someone enter.

A boy wearing a toad mask and dark green dress robes, probably Neville, nervously held the girl's arm, and the girl herself was most radiant in a way one wouldn't expect. The girl had her hair up in a messy bun with tendrils of curled, straightened, and wavy hair framing what seemed like a pale face. A snow-white flower was pinned to the right side of her black hair and had a gray ribbon hanging from it. A gray cross with a thick black ribbon was encircled around her swan-like neck. She wore a black corset top with a short skirt that flowed down right below her knees.

Though her corset top had thick spaghetti strap sleeves, white, transparent sleeves hung from the black fabric, adding a touch of elegance. She wore light black stockings and fishnet stockings over them. On her feet she wore black dancing slippers. From her back, black, feathery, almost realistic wings protruded and bounced everytime she dared take a step. A single black raccoon-like mask was all that covered the top half of her face with a few wispy violet and black feathers stuck here and there.

Even though Neville was smiling, she wasn't. Her face was serious as if she had just been faced with a terrible decision. Harry noticed that she was looking for someone. That someone he didn't know.

I could feel Neville's sweat soak right through my fabric. It wasn't all that warm in there, but I knew Neville was perspiring for another reason.

Because he carried one of Hogwarts's most gorgeous girls on his arm.

Quite a few people were staring at us as we walked past. I ignored the lively atmosphere while Neville absorbed himself in it. Instead, I scanned the room for even the tiniest detail of Orin's presence. The only problem was that everyone was masked and I couldn't tell one person from another. Finally I rested my gaze on Neville, who was staring at me somewhat intently.

"So…uh…what do you, uh, want to do?"

"How about you get us some nice, cool refreshing drinks, okay? You look like you're very hot in your robes."

He blushed but muttered an "okay" and shuffled off towards the buffet table. I found a table that was empty and sat down and chilled for some time. It was good to relax for once. During the last few days I barely had a moment to myself because of the fussing and scurrying around of the other Ravenclaw girls. It was really annoying. I was partly glad to be at the Masquerade because that meant it would pass by very quickly.

"Hey, Drea," greeted a familiar voice.

"Hey, Harry. Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really. Ron and Hermione are having a go at each other _again_."

"So Hermione took my advice, now did she?"

A confused countenance passed over his covered face. He sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I encouraged Hermione to ask Ron to the Masquerade. Doesn't he have the guts to ask her himself?"

"No. Ron's pretty much a sissy boy when it comes to girls…and," he said, darting his emerald eyes from side to side, "_also spiders_."

"What's wrong with that? Everybody's afraid of something. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

Harry hesitated in his dog mask for a small moment but spoke nonetheless.

"_Dementors_."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were. Nasty creatures, dememtors."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Death, of course. Like any other human being would be. But…having my loved ones hurt is what pains me the most. But the most cursed thing I worry about is…_loneliness_."

"_Loneliness_? Why?"

"I'm just afraid that I'll…never be loved. Ever. For my entire being, of course," I added, turning a light shade of pink. "Loneliness is what really kills you. That and hatred. Nothing good ever came from hatred. I wish I wasn't alone," I whispered, bowing my head so that Harry wouldn't see the tears rolling down my flushed cheeks.

Harry cupped my chin in his hand and turned my gaze to meet his own beautiful eyes. Harry had his mask off and looked at me with a warmth I had never seen in anybody else's eyes who had ever looked at me. He was so…innocent that it took my breath away. His eyes held the kind of seriousness and maturity you only saw in the eyes of an adult.

"You're not alone," he whispered. I felt my heart racing and the blood rushing to my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned in to my face. I felt a joy I hadn't felt in a long time take over my entire being.

_Please do it. Say those words. Tell me you do._

"I got our drinks, Drea. The table was crowded. Sorry it took so long." Just then Neville noticed Harry, who immediately pulled away and sat straight and alert in his chair. "Hey, Harry. Want a drink? I can get another one, if you'd like."

Harry darted up. "No thanks. I'm not thirsty. See you, Drea. Neville."

HarHa

I got up after him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside where Neville wouldn't hear us.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for, uh, comforting me. I really appreciate it."

He smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Glad to help."

Harry turned to leave.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked, swerving his head in my direction.

"Nothing."

He shrugged. "Okay."

Harry walked away, leaving me in a state of mild depression. _Why didn't I tell him about my feelings for him? Why? _But, sadly, I knew the answer to this question. I knew that if I told him my feelings for him now, I would end up hurting Neville. That's one thing that I'd hate to do now.

I walked back to our table in a somber state, my head hanging slightly down. Neville looked up, concerned at the expression on my face. Without asking, I knew what he meant with a single glance. I looked deeper into his eyes, and I believe he understood when he nodded his head a little. His worry for me churned the watery depths of my heart. This is the reason why I didn't want to hurt him because he was just too…sensitive already. Too weak on the inside to bear anymore pain as is.

We drank our punch in silence; Neville mildly fascinated by the Muggle drink. The blood-red liquid tasted like cherry on my tongue, but as it flowed down my throat, it was tasteless.

"Drea…do you…? Do you…you know, wanna dance?" Neville asked nervously as I looked into my drink and swished it around restlessly.

I smiled up at him.

"Sure, why not? Might as well make the best of tonight."

I took the hand he had offered, and he lead me out to the dance floor in the middle of the Hall. The candles' and lighted pumpkins' light reflected on the shiny floor. Another waltz began ad more couples sauntered out onto the floor.

When Neville and I first began to dance, we floated across the floor as if on a cloud. My stomach turned, not from dizziness, but from pure excitement. It had been a while since I had ever experienced such a dreamy and happy feeling. I savored it as much as possible. The waltz felt like it had been going on forever when it had just been only a few minutes. The tune ended as gently as it had begun, and we slowly stopped dancing. It was then that I realized that I was sweating. I had been so caught up in the atmosphere that I hadn't noticed it.

Neville and I went over to the buffet for drinks. While in the middle of regenerating from the last dance, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face the one and only Harry Potter. Harry was smiling brightly and had seemed to have recovered from earlier.

"May I dance with you?"

I turned to Neville for approval, and he nodded at me and kept drinking from his glass.

"Yes," I answered, gracefully taking his hand in mine and I felt Harry squeeze my hand a little. I blushed and bowed my head to hide it.

The piano from the enchanted band played out a few soft, tinkling notes on itself. The dance began slow and gentle as Harry cautiously wrapped an arm around my waist. He hesitated as if asking permission to do this action. I reacted by nodding at him, and the arm around my waist became stronger to grasp me with. Harry took my hand in his and led us in a wavering waltz. The flute began to join in as well as a harp. The tune was like honey; I had never heard a sweeter song in my entire life.

As Harry and I danced, he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I requested this song just for us," Harry whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I was immediately struck with…some sort of warmth inside of me. I suppose it had been happiness, joy, and delight all mixed in together. Whatever it was, I didn't care. What Harry had done was one of the sweetest things he had ever done for me all the time I had ever been here at Hogwarts.

"You…you did?" I managed to gasp out.

"Yes…"

"But…why?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you smile on one of those very rare occasions on which that happens."

This time he was the one bowing his head and blushing. I smiled at him sweetly, taking in this entire moment of peace. It felt like it was just Harry and I, all alone here with no one watching. I stared into his eyes as he did into mine, wishing so much to lean up and kiss those sweet smiling lips of his and tell him how I really felt, but…it wouldn't be fair to Neville. For the rest of the dance, we were silent; he seemed to be savoring my time with him as much as I was.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the honey-sweet waltz had ended and Harry escorted me back to my table where Neville had an almost completely eaten snack in his hand and punch in the other. I stopped Harry in a corner before Neville could see us. I smiled up at him and him at me.

"Thank you…so much, Harry. That was really fun. I enjoyed it."

"So did I," he murmured as he leaned down to softly peck my cheek. His lips were so soft against my skin. Oh, how I longed to kiss him!

"Well…I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah…enjoy the rest of the Masquerade."

"I will. I wish the same to you."

As I turned around to head back to the table, I could feel Harry's aura pulsing with the warm feeling of love. I sighed.

_______________________________

Harry watched as Ron twirled Hermione around to a Weird Sisters' song. Hermione's dress glinted and shone gold and scarlet when each and every light caught its reflection. He gazed across the room to where the Slytherins were and Malfoy was busy dealing with the bothersome attention of Pansy Parkinson. He looked to find that he was staring right at Drea, looking very lustful indeed.

His insides boiled with anger, and Harry vowed that whatever he did, he would protect Drea always from Malfoy.

Harry went back to thinking about dancing with Drea. He wondered if Drea liked him as much as he liked her.

_It's not the right time to tell her. Besides, I'm too late. I already had my chance long ago and I blew it. Now she's with Neville…I can't just forget my feelings for her, though. Someday I'll have to tell her and I won't have a choice to choose._

He tried his best to divulge himself in the lively atmosphere, but the thought of his feelings for her being untold haunted his mind for the rest of the night; he was unable to have fun without thinking of Drea.

It was nearly the end of the Masquerade when the Weird Sisters halted in the middle of their song to listen to Dumbledore's announcement.

Dumbledore had risen his hands slowly and silence came almost immediately from all the students. He nodded only once to them all to acknowledge his approval.

"Very good. I see you all have been having fun? I myself have been having quite the time. Professor McGonagall here is a lovely dancer!" At this, Professor McGonagall blushed madly; almost a beet red. "While we have all been having quite the time, it must end as all good things must in life. For now, it is time to take off our masks and reveal to the entire world our true identities."

Everyone, of course, gladly took off their masks and some flaunted their outfits to their friends. Cho searched around for Drea and found her in a melancholy state. She sighed slightly, wanting to cheer her up. She sprinted over to her and greeted Drea warmly.

"Hey, Drea! I was wondering where you were. I love your costume!"

Drea lifted her head and grinned without even an ounce of warmth in her expression.

"Thanks…"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't you think I know when my best friend's down? Obviously, something's wrong. Did Neville break up with you?"

"No! I don't know why in the world you would ever think that! Besides…if we even broke up, it would me that would do that, but seriously, he hasn't."

Cho pulled up an empty chair and sat down right next to Drea.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I just…I just don't know how to tell Harry that I feel so strongly for him without hurting Neville in the process. I just…don't know."

Drea placed her head in her lap and Cho wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something together. I'll always be here for you if you need me."

She popped her head up, grinning at Cho and hugging her gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	8. Part 8: An Unhappy Aftermath

Part Eight An Unphappy Aftermath

I stared up at the canopy of my curtained bed, unable to go to sleep because everytime I dared close my eyes, all I saw was Voldemort's snake-like face leering at me.

I got up and uncovered the bedsheets from my body and shivered at the sudden chill. I changed into the very outfit that I had on the day that I first arrived here. My midnight blue corset and blue and black skirt were a lovely sight to see after all I went through. They reminded me of the pleasant things I'd endured before I ever came to Hogwarts.

I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders fondly, tying the silver strings around my neck so that it would stay in place and not fall. I had made the color a midnight blue, the same as my corset, and slipped out the portrait door and down the tower where the entire Ravenclaw house resided.

I gladly ran out into the night, savoring the great feeling of the moisture against my bare skin and the breeze brushing past my flushed face. My nose ran from the cold, but I didn't care one bit. It was finally good to feel free for once in my life.

The lingering sadness of the past haunted my mind still, freezing my heart to anything around it. I knew I was changing, but I never knew that the process had already begun. My heart had been partly ice before after my family's brutal death, and now, after finding out about Orin's betrayal, my thawing heart began the process all over again.

And…I felt cold inside…the very weight of the world balancing on my shoulders. It was so overwhelming that I wanted to do something.

And, so, I cried. I cried for everything and nothing. I cried for life and death, for all the strangers and loved ones in the whole world, for peace and war. I cried for…just forever. Not in the forever as in time, but the forever as in…just forever, the immortal forever.

I brushed away the last of my tears, my heart aching slightly, but cleansed and pure now. It felt really good to have a deep weep. It was a long, long, long while since I had ever cried that much before in my entire life.

I lay down in the moist grass and gazed up at the stars, immersed so deeply within my thoughts and myself. I realized that I was just reaching the fine point of where I was just trying my best to find my true self in this world. I turned over everything in my mind, pondering the mysteries of the universe and asking and answering questions that had no answer with likely possibilities.

It felt like an eternity after that.

Sleep had finally decided to creep up upon me and I thought it best to retire for the night.

As I walked through the dead quiet corridors of Hogwarts, I realized why so many people were afraid of it. Because there was absolutely no life at all plus the high risk of danger.

My heart pulsed with adrenaline, my ears and mind alert for any stray sounds that caught my attention. My ears buzzed with the sound of heavy silence. It was so creepy.

I gasped and whirled around. There had been a single soft step somewhere behind me.

My vigilant eyes scoured the hall for the intruder, but spied nothing. But I now knew that I wasn't alone.

I walked calmly and slowly. I heard the footsteps begin again. I turned a corner and waited to ambush the stalker. The steps then came to a halt and I turned the corner swiftly and grabbed the stalker by the collar and pressed him against the wall.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Drea…let me down…I only want to talk to you."

"Harry?" I exclaimed in surprise, releasing him gently onto the ground and backing away. "What the heck are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I…I…don't know why not. I just couldn't…"

"What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged.

"I…Look…I'm sorry if I'm troubling you or anything. I'll…go."

"But Harry-"

"Bye, Drea."

Harry left, leaving me puzzled about his behavior.

_____________________

_I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that._

Harry was walking swiftly towards Gryffindor tower, eager to get back to sleep and avoid Drea the rest of the day.

"Swivel," he announced as he approached the portrait.

The Fat Lady yawned and grumbled something inaudible under her breath as her portrait swung open. Harry entered the common room and plopped himself down on the coach in front of the raging fire.

Harry stared intently at the fire and narrowed his eyes in deep thought. He wasn't thinking of Drea, but of the last year that had seemed to pass by so fast. He remembered when he had first met Sirius…and now he was dead and gone in an instant.

Harry exhaled a breath and turned from the fire. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, breathing steadily and calmly. The night was tranquil and silent. Everyone upstairs was deeply asleep in their beds…all except for Harry. He had so many troubles and pressure on his shoulders that he was simply taking a single moment to enjoy the silence.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to live like this forever, but just for a second or two.

Problem was…what in the world was he going to do about Drea?

___________________________

I lay in bed once more…I was so confused because my mind was clouded with too many emotions all at once. I shut my eyes and felt my heart ache along with the rest of my being.

I didn't know why, but…I suddenly felt so lonely…so, so lonely. I turned facedown onto the pillow as tears escaped my eyes and fell onto my pillow, drenching it slightly with its saltiness. I cried for everything and nothing…I wept until I was empty and numb and felt no more.

And then, I elapsed into an abyss of hollow darkness.

___________________________________

October passed in a daze. My heart became darker and more secluded, and I didn't even bother to notice that Harry was avoiding me. Cho at first was sympathetic towards my isolated self, trying to get me to smile or at least smirk every once in a while. Then…I don't really remember much about what it was about, but we got into another fight and Cho then refused to speak to me.

Honestly…my heart was too cold currently to care. I wallowed in my own self-pity, ignoring everyone and concentrating hard on my schoolwork.

One day in mid-November I found myself in yet another trance walking down a half-empty corridor. During those last few days, I lost sleep and stayed up staring at the ceiling of my canopy bed. So, naturally, I was dead-tired and didn't want to deal with anyone or anything.

But, of course, none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy chose his timing badly.

As I walked innocently down the hallway, I felt someone grab me by the upper arm and swivel me towards them. I sniffed as I found Malfoy leaning down in to my face.

"Hello there, dear little Drea," he purred softly as he stroked my cheek. I clamped my teeth together hard to keep from making the situation any worse.

A faint blush rose to my cheeks as kissed my cheek tenderly. Then, unexpectedly, mind you, he pecked my lips, which lead to a deeper more passionate kiss. It wasn't wet or rough in any way, but…I have to admit that it was really, really, _really _nice.

For a moment when he pulled away from my face, he looked satisfied at the stunned look on my face. Malfoy then smirked and leaned in to kiss me again.

"D-d…Drea?"

I gasped and shoved Malfoy away in surprise. He stumbled, but soon regained his balance. His smirk grew even more profound as he saw the hurt look on Neville's face.

"N-no…no, Neville…please, it's not what you think! It isn't!"

Neville's face was a faint pink as he swerved around and calmly strode away to the Great Hall.

"Neville!"

"No…no, Drea…not now. I-I…I have a lot to take in."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Looks like the great lump doesn't approve of competition," taunted Malfoy.

It was then I blew. My irritation had been building up so much over the last few days that I wasn't able to hold it in any longer.

I swerved around as swift as lightning and socked him hard in the eye. I whipped out my wand from my school robes and held it out, threatening him with my all-powerful magic.

"I have had…enough of you," I panted through my thick anger. I kicked his side and he groaned. People began to circle us and watch. Some of them were Slytherins with disdainful looks on their faces; others were a mix of other houses that appeared to be rooting for me as I kicked him once more in the side.

I stomped off in a crowd of cheering kids. My one thought was _I sure showed him!_

Days and days passed before something else that was memorable happened.

It was around the middle of December and I hadn't seen Neville since that fateful day in November. I knew that Neville and I were no longer together. I had cheated on him (not intentionally, of course), and he had disappeared. I simply assumed that he was avoiding him. I could see why…I had absolutely humiliated him. That's why he was avoiding me.

Anyway…it was about two weeks before Christmas (or so I remember). I was in the Great Hall, sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. I could see Cho sitting with her other friends and chatting happily with them…maybe about makeup or clothes or something else that was totally girly. Cho had been avoiding me, also. I was so lonesome. Everyone began to treat me like a complete outcast.

It's so weird, though. When I first came to Hogwarts, people were fascinated by my strangeness and accepted me through and through. They admired me and I was always surrounded by Cho and a few of her friends. But that was way back in the days before I broke up with Neville and she actually spoke to me.

But…at least I have Harry. We had become closer friends through my hardships. He always had a smile for me and talked to me normally when no one else did. Those days were harsh and bittersweet like a lemon.

I sat alone, thinking to myself, when Dumbledore arose from his grand chair and approached the podium, his long, silver beard dragging along the floor. He rose his hands up in the air, palms thrusting out.

The entire hall became silent with respect, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I am sure many of you enjoyed the Halloween Masquerade this past October?"

We all murmured in agreement. It really had been wonderful. Wonderfully wonderful.

Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and smiled at all of us.

"Yes, it appears so. I have an announcement to make to all of you. On Christmas Eve we are to have…a Christmas Ball!"

Everyone gasped in excitement while I sat serenely waiting for people to calm themselves down so I could hear the rest of the announcement.

"But, let me assure you, the Christmas Ball shall only be for third years and up."

People groaned at this.

"But…an upside to this is that entertainment will be allowed to be provided by our wonderfully talented students that wish to perform on that night."

This caught my interest at once. I never once minded performing in front of people…

"That is all. Back to your dinner."

Dumbledore sat down and resumed his chatter with the other teachers nearest to him. The Hall, all the while, was buzzing with excitement. I, of course, was planning something in my mind. Something to drive away all my troubles (not a prank). I would be trying out for the Christmas Ball auditions.

And I knew exactly what I wanted to do.


	9. Part 9: Good Enough

Part Nine Good Enough

Orin winced as his arm burned with the most painful feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. He lifted his sleeve. A tattoo of a snake coming from the mouth of a skull glowed an eerie green.

"The Dark Lord calls to me," he murmured to himself.

He immediately cleared his mind and opened it to his master.

A sleek voice slid across his consciousness.

_Greetings._

_What do you wish from me, Master?_

_It is something you might hesitate over, but…I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish it well._

_Yes, Master?_

_I want you to kill your dear cousin Drea Vela and her friend…Harry Potter._

_Master…I understand about killing Potter, but…Drea? Is it really necessary?_

_Are you questioning my actions?_

_No…no, of course not, Master. Never._

_Drea is a friend of Potter's._

_What about the foul-blood and mudblood?_

_Leave them. Deal with them later. They're not as important._

_Yes, Master. As you wish._

The Dark Lord severed contact with him.

"I'm sorry, dear cousin. Looks like the end for you."

_________________________________

_Why the heck do the holidays have to sneak right up on me? Is it…a damn tradition or something?_

I walked down a half-empty corridor where few people were wondering about. Christmas was only two weeks away now and the preparations for the Christmas Ball had already begun. Already the Great Hall was strung everywhere with magical Christmas lights glowing with pinkish reds and neon greens. The illusion of snow and icicles was being provided so that the Hall would look extra special.

The day after the announcement of the Ball, Dumbledore had placed a magical sheet to sign up at for the entertainment. Anyone who believed that they could perform well was allowed to join except if one had received at least three detentions so far in their records. My school records were, of course, cleaner than freshly laundered clothing. I had a knack for staying out of trouble…most of the time. And, if I wanted, I could cause a lot of trouble before you could even utter the word "Quidditch."

I'm like that.

Sure, I knew what I was going to do for the entertainment, but the problem was this: where the heck was I going to get a band in time?

I sat serenely in the Ravenclaw common room, staring straight into the fire with a thoughtful expression on my face. Yet another problem nagged and nagged at me.

What was I going to do about Orin? I couldn't possibly face him, but what if he was going to hurt Harry? What then?

He did, after all, work for Voldemort. But…what if, that, too, had been yet another lie told to throw me entirely off track? No…the Dark Lord couldn't have been lying when he spoke to me during those times in which I dreamed of his voice speaking to me.

At that moment, a gaggle of giggling girls entered the room, gossiping their mouths off. I was immediately irritated and crossed my arms. They destroyed the silence _and _my entire train of thoughts. Was it so hard to get _any _peace in this place? Sheesh!

I turned and was not surprised to find Cho with them, her back to me. Of course. Just as I suspected, she was ignoring me thoroughly. No matter what I tired, she wouldn't speak a single word to me. It was hopeless to continue trying with her.

At least _Harry _still listened to me.

I walked out alone into the cold that night, taking care that no one was watching me. I wore my cloak, colored my favorite shade of midnight blue. My long black skirt swished gently against my ankles. Shrugging the cloak farther down over my shoulders, I shivered from the frigid night air. My breath came out in faint clouds of white that disappeared into the overcast sky above. My black boots crunched through the top layer of frozen snow as I walked farther and farther into the Forbidden Forest.

"People say that this place is dangerous but…it's actually really quiet. Quiet and serene."

I smiled tiredly at my words. Peace was just what I needed. Lately, too much had been happening, and I felt practically smothered from all the stress.

I looked down at the snow and saw that, despite it being night and overcast, it still shone brightly and beautifully. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing until it was rhymic. I felt in my instincts the call of nature, the call to let loose and be free. I shuddered at the wonderful thought. To throw off all these stress from my shoulders would be wonderful. To run endlessly in this dark, dark night without ever becoming exhausted would be truly lovely. If only I could, though.

But I could. I could run away right now, away from school, stress, and Voldemort, and live the way I pleased. That wasn't the way, though. I knew I had to face my problems and get them over with, to end the pain as soon as possible so I could go on living my life as I desired. Maybe even be with Harry…

All these great feelings made my chest swell with happiness. A crystalline tear fell down my cheek and I laughed for the first time in a long time. I breathed in the pure, cold night air deeply and grinned.

To be happy…to be free…

I stopped crying, but listened to the silence instead, those wonderful emotions still bubbling to the surface. And then I did something unexpected. I sang.

"_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart_

_And it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you_

_Torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough"_

I felt my soul lift as I sang Amy Lee's words. She and I, I felt, shared the same pain and happiness.

My voice echoed among the trees. I listened. It was sweet and clear and lifted my spirits towards a happier place.

"_I feel good enough for you_

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you and_

_I've completely lost myself and_

_I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you_

_Conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming,_

_But I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the_

_Rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

'_Cause I can't hold on to anything this_

_Good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

_So take care of what you ask of me_

'_Cause I can't say no"_

I listened to the remnants of the song ring in the forest, flowing back to me like a river. By this time, it had begun to snow. I twirled around and raised my arms in the air, catching the very first snowflakes on my tongue, feeling them melt and felt their pure, cold taste run down my throat. Just like when I was younger, when I was truly happy.

And I felt good enough.


End file.
